Memories
by ayamechin
Summary: "I am not happy. Slowly our marriage died. On your side I feel like I am suffocating. I want to divorce."
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **This story is kind of similar with forgetmenot by tuille (my favorite Sesshomaru x Rin story) but not really. The similarity stays in those flashbacks / memories I intend to add in this story. But I would follow my original idea – I already made the plan for ten chapters. The story is not proof read by a beta but by a close friend of mine, so it is possible for you to find some mistakes. Please overlook them.

About my other story **The Prophecy **– I would work at this story with Dark Phyre, so until "My Hunter-san" won't be completed I won't update. But I won't stay and do nothing while waiting – I continue to write at it – currently four chapters are done.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter1. Falling Apart**

_Sigh _

With a slowness which could make even a snail seem fast, Sesshomaru Takahashi got out the car he just parked. It was passed 11PM when he returned home. Five hours earlier he called his wife, Rin, announcing her he has a business meeting and he would be late. But the truth was another one; for months he constantly lied to his wife. In all these months he spent time with his mistress.

For the last six months he felt alive again; he met another woman, a model who could stir strong emotions inside him. Before meeting her, he felt suffocating alongside a woman he lost interes.

Sesshomaru entered the elevator and pressed the push button. Today he would end the marriage with Rin. For weeks already, in his leather case, he had the divorce papers; though he hesitated to hand it out to her.

He felt sorry for the woman who every night waited for him with dinner already prepared. He felt sorry for the woman who thought their marriage was still working.

_Why don't you leave her and live with me instead?_ Meiya's question rang inside his head for weeks. Every time she begged him to leave his wife he would always say it's not the time yet. But he already made his mind. If he would stop and think at the woman upstairs who is probably wearing now an apron – she always waits for him with a warm meal – he would be unhappy forever.

Sesshomaru stepped out the elevator heading to his apartment. Standing in front of the door, he hesitated a moment before opening it. He counted till three and opened the door.

He was right; Rin was waiting for him. Probably she just finished cooking; the smell of food was still imprinted in her clothes. Even her hair could smell of food. Meiya was so different; lavender was her scent not food.

"Welcome home Sesshomaru!" she gladly said when her eyes stopped on his frame.

"Hn." She came towards him and took his coat off.

"I made dinner. I just finished ten minutes ago."

"Hn." He said nothing at all. He felt suffocating on her side but she was utterly unable to see it. He wasn't hungry; he ate dinner together with his mistress. Can she sense the faint scent of woman perfume coming out his clothes? Is she so blind?

"Go and wash your hands and come to eat. I prepared your favorite food." She was driving him crazy. He wanted to shout aloud that he doesn't want dinner, that her exaggerated every day smile is pissing him off. But he said nothing; he just made his way to the bathroom and did what she said.

The dinner was delicious; this was the only good thing she excelled in their marriage. They ate in silence; a custom which became already a routine. Immediately after he took the last bite he sat up from the table going to the living room.

He found the leather case on the sofa; he open it and took the files he wanted to show her.

"Rin, I need to tell you something. Come here."

"I am washing the dishes honey. Please wait a moment."

"Leave them aside. Those can wait till later." Rin left the dirty dishes in the sink and took a seat across him.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Something happened?"

How should he ask for divorce? She was sitting in front of him and all he needed to do to tear her apart was to say just some simple words. His courage was fading away.

"You wanted to show me those papers?" he forgot about holding them in his hands. His gaze felt upon the _Divorce Registration. _

In a moment he looked at those papers and in the next they were gone. He lifted up his gaze and saw his wife holding them in her hands, reading their content. She had this custom to rapidly put her hands on things he was holding.

The smile she had moments ago vanished while reading.

"These are…" Rin couldn't say the word. She was holding in her hands the divorce papers; with his name written on them. "You want us to…"

"I want us to divorce." Finally he said it; for his own sake; for his and his mistress happiness.

"But why?" she wanted him to tell her the reason. She wanted him to stop with the lies at once and have the courage to confess his sins.

"I am not happy. Slowly our marriage died. On your side I feel like suffocating. I want to divorce."

"You're suffocating on my side? How come?"

"For months our marriage doesn't work anymore. By seeing your reaction I can tell you were oblivious at my unhappiness. While I was unhappy living with you, you smiled and refused to see the reality."

"I smiled every day?"

"Yes you did. We were unhappy and you were smiling. You see only what you want to see but not the reality. For months you refused to see it."

"You stopped loving me?" the tears she held back finally made their way out.

"I don't love you anymore." His answer left his lips with no hesitation; his heart belonged to a blonde-haired woman, his mistress. The woman across him was his wife only in name, and the moment she would sign those papers he could cut the only bond between them.

Only a piece of paper tied them together; love was long gone.

"I want to think about it." she looked at the papers but she wanted to belive it's all just a dream; that her husband, the man who swore to love her for the rest of his life didn't just say he's out of love.

"I am leaving the house today. I could pack some things and go to a hotel. Tomorrow I'll go on a trip; when I return I will take the rest of my things. From my part we aren't husband and wife anymore. It would be better for you to sign those until I return."

Sesshomaru did what he told her: he packed his things and in less than an hour he left the marital home. The woman he left behind him never moved from her spot; she had no courage to see her husband packing his things and never come back.

* * *

Hours passed and she was still in the same spot Sesshomaru left her; in the living room. There she cried until her tears dried up.

_I want us to divorce._

_I am suffocating._

_Our marriage slowly died._

His words never left her alone. She wanted to scream, she wanted to have him in front of her and call him a liar, a coward. He wanted to end four years of marriage without telling her the truth.

She took the envelope she hid under the sofa moments before his arrival. She opened it and maybe for the thousand time she looked at those pictures.

"_Takahashi-san, can we meet today?" the voice from the other side of the phone asked her. She asked for his services and now after ten days (she counted them) she would get the evidence of what she's suspecting._

"_I will come by your office within the next hour Onigumo-san." she hung up the phone and prepared to leave. Deep inside her she hoped she's just paranoid, that her man isn't having an affair._

_The last remaint of hope vanished in the thin air the moment her eyes had fallen upon a few pictures. Her husband was in all of them; but he wasn't alone. On his side was a blonde-haired woman, their arms were linked; in some of them they even locked lips. In her hands she holds the very evidence of his unfaithfulness._

"_They met every day from 6 to 9 PM. Sometimes they even had lunch together."_

_While looking at those pictures she held back her tears; she did not want to cry in front of a stranger. _

"_Thank you for your hard work Onigumo-san. If I would ever need your services again I will call." _

"_I am at your services Takahashi-san."_

How many months passed since those pictures where in her possession? She forgot to count them. The day she saw them she wanted to confront her husband but with each passed moment until his home arrival courage left her.

And like this hours became days; days became weeks and in the end it became months. Not even after he decided to leave her she wasn't able to throw them in his face and tell him a word or two.

_You were smiling every day._

"Smiling every day? Are you kidding me? Every day I am crying. What smile? I have no reason to."

_I am suffocating on your side._

"You're suffocating? For months I lived in Hell. And you're suffocating? Do I take your precious air or something?

_I want us to divorce._

"I should be the one wanting to divorce you selfish bastard. You coward. You liar. I hate you, I hate you so much."

_You refused to see reality._

"I saw the reality from the very beginning. My fault is only my stupidity; I hoped you would still love me despite of your affair. I hoped that woman meant nothing to you, that she was just a moment weakness. Oh God I am so stupid."

After hours of sitting in the same place he left her she finally stood up on her feet. Like a robot she went to the bathroom and showered. Later she dressed up and left the house. She knew very well where she would go – she wanted to see again what a liar her husband could be.

She parked the car in front of the coffee shop across an apartment building. She looked at her wrist watch and waited for them to come out – they should be out soon if they don't want to lose the flight.

And she was right. The first person who came out was him, her husband, carrying two suitcases. Behind him was his mistress; she was awfully happy. Rin saw them getting in the car and even witnessed that shallow woman giving her husband a brief kiss.

Rin felt sick; the two of them being affectionate in public made her sick. Sesshomaru always avoided kissing her in the public, and when it happened it was Rin who initiated the kiss. She refused to cry, refused to shed any more tears for a man like Sesshomaru. He lied her from the beginning till the end.

"I hate you Sesshomaru Takahashi. The love I had for you turned to hate." She uttered those words while she followed the happy couple.

They were going to a trip, probably a pleasure one. Rin couldn't remember when was the last time when he took some days off to spend with her. When she begged him to go to the beach for a few hours, not mentioning a two / three days trip he always said he doesn't have time, that he's busy with work.

"But he has time for her. You selfish bastard. I hate you, I hate you."

She saw them stopping the car at the airport parking lot. Rin saw the happy couple getting out the car and heading to the international departure. "He even takes her out the country." Without them noticing her, Rin followed them.

She saw them holding hands, kissing on their cheeks or lips. In that moment she wanted to have a fire gun and kill them on the spot. Rin wanted to send the happy couple straight to Hell. But she stayed quiet, far away from them but close enough to see every move of them. She watched them until their flight was announced – Seychelles.

Rin took the last evidence. She climb up in her car and started the engine. She would go home and sign those papers. She cannot stand being in the same room with him anymore, not saying married with him.

Sesshomaru chose over her a woman who had no shame dating a married man, and Sesshomaru had no shame while kissing another woman in public, knowingly committing adultery and even risking of being seen by the press. He was a public figure in the business world, and news about him always spreads in papers.

"He doesn't care anymore. He wants to announce his relationship with her to the whole world." She said to herself she won't shed any tears for that man but her heart did not listen to her mind. Tears had felt in cascade over her cheeks. Her sight was blurred by the tears she fought to hold back.

Her teary eyes registred where she currently was, and she was glad to know she's close to her home. Another few miles and she could evade from the cruel reality. She turned to the right and her eyes widen open at the sight in front of her.

A red ball showed up in her sight followed closely by the figure of a little boy. Terrified that she could hit the child she turned the steering wheel to the left as much as she could, avoiding the child. The car spun few times and suddenly stopped.

Rin could hear the screams and was blaming herself for her lack of attention while driving. A warm liquid was falling over her face. With a shaky hand she touched her head and watched her bloody hand.

Again she looked through the tinted glass and saw pairs of eyes looking at her. Those eyes expressed worry, they were agitated. She saw the people whose eyes belong, saying something to her but her ears heard nothing.

Her eye-lids became heavy, her sight became blurry.

She felt tired, her body became heavy; she wanted to rest and let herself being engulfed by the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **First let me say that the story The Annulments by Instant Noodler doesn't represent my source of inspiration, hence my story is not derived from hers. For a long time(months) i wanted to write an angst story in which Rin had a car accident, and prior she was dumped by Sesshomaru. The similarities: mistress, car accident, divorce are just a mere coincidence. My Rin doesn't have cancer, and never will; and she's not preggy while having cancer.

In my plan I have alot of stories (you can check my profile - the ones who have a summary have a plan for each chapter but due to lack of time I cannot write them).

The story is not proof read by a proffessional beta but by a very close friend of you so much - kisses and hugs - soon I would sent you chapter three (20% is finished). (let me know if you want me to write your name here)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character related to it. Normaly I would want to own Sesshomaru but seeing how a bastard he can be in my story I have given up; Rin can take him.**

* * *

**Chapter2. End of life**

"Takahashi Rin, which room is she in?" he was panting. He got the call just a few minutes before his sister-in-law announced him about Rin's accident. He left his own car behind and ran until he reached the hospital doors.

"Your name, please!" the middle age nurse asked.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm Rin's brother-in-law."

"Please wait a moment." She said while screening the lists on her computer. Those seconds seemed hours for Inuyasha.

"Takahashi-san is still in surgery. Please wait over there." She motioned towards the mass of chairs in the waiting room.

Thirty minutes later Kagome arrived. Inuyasha called her immediately after he received the call. Each fiber of her body trembled, fear present in her eyes; on the way to the hospital she couldn't loose the bad feeling inside her.

"Inuyasha!" she threw herself into her husband arms "How is Rin? She's okay, isn't she?" Inuyasha couldn't find the answer. Since his arrival, nobody bothered telling him anything, no matter how much he tried.

He holds his wife into his arms, trying to comfort her, when her eyes caught the frame of Kikyo's best friend.

"Kagura?" the black-haired woman heard her name and turned her head to the place the sound came from. She started to walk towards them but then stopped when she saw them heading her way.

"Kagura" Kagome knew her better. When she was a child she liked to stay around her sister and Kagura while playing. To her, Kagura was like a sister; she knew if she would ask a favor, Kagura would try to help her with it. "You know the doctors here, the nurses; can you ask them about Rin? No one tells us anything."

"Actually, I wanted to talk about it with you. I was the one who brought her to the hospital."

"Is she okay? What happened? They only told us she had an accident."

"A child suddenly sprung in front of her car. She tried to avoid the child hitting a lighting pole instead."

"How bad was the accident?"

"The car isn't damaged much, however, I am worried about Rin. She wasn't conscious when we arrived there, neither on the way to the hospital. She's still in surgery; Kikyo is with her."

"Kikyo is a neurosurgeon. You're saying that right now Rin has a brain surgery?" Kagome didn't know much about medicine but she was aware of how dangerous head traumas could be from her sister.

"Rin suffered a head trauma. After Kikyo saw her MRI she looked very worried."

* * *

"Let's close her up." the doctor put the scalpel down. "We did everything we could."

* * *

Kagura left Inuyasha and Kagome alone shortly after she talked to them. It wasn't long until a doctor came out thru the doors. They lifted their gaze and saw Kikyo. Being sisters, Kagome knew her very well; she could tell when Kikyo lied to her or not, or if she was unhappy.

Seeing her sister's gravest expression, Kagome couldn't hold back her tears anymore; she could feel her heart sinking in a pit of despair.

Inuyasha then got up from his seat leaving his crying wife.

"Kikyo, how is Rin's condition?"

At the age of fifteen Kikyo knew she wanted to be a doctor. One day she saw a TV news of a child who was very sick once. For years that child fought to remain alive until someone brave enough would take him under their care. Many doctors refused to operate the child arguing that the boy's brain tumor is inoperable, but among them there was one doctor who took the risk. He subjected the child to trials and finally had operated him. Two years passed, and the boy was still alive sharing his story with the whole world. He was thankful to his savior for not being trapped by fear and also for performing a surgery that many others refused.

The college years were easy; the hardships begun when she worked with live patients. On the hospital's hallway she saw happy people since their dear ones eluded death, but she also saw people crushed by devastating news.

The first time she encountered personally such a situation, she ran away instantly, crying until her tears dried up. That day she learnt that sometimes no matter how much you try, your efforts will be in vain. She then understood the doctors she had been condemning for not caring that child.

After years of practicing medicine she educated herself to emotionally detach from her patients; failing this meant she couldn't be a doctor anymore.

But today was harder than any other day. The family who would receive the news is not ordinary people. After so many years, her tears returned.

"I am so sorry."

Inuyasha fell to his knees. He felt like he got hit by a truck, hit by a train, a plane crashed on him; all in one. He loved Rin a lot; she was cheerful; just like the sister he never had. He always thought about her as a damsel in distress who needs protection. As her onii-san, he swore to always protect her… he failed.

"We did everything we could but the damage was severe. I am so sorry."

"You mean she's…"

"She has a very low brain activity which doesn't allow her to maintain life. She's still breathing only because she's connected to life assistance."

"So she's dead. The only reason her heart beats is because of those machines."

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked. She had important matters to discuss and his presence was required. "I need to talk to him."

"I don't know. I tried to call him after Inuyasha called me, but I couldn't reach him. His phone is off."

"Please keep trying. I really need to discuss with him. He's Rin closest family member; he's the only one who can decide."

"Decide what?"

"If we should unplug Rin's life assistance."

* * *

For hours Inuyasha tried to reach his brother by phone but his efforts were in vain. He even called at his office, there he was informed that Sesshomaru went on a business trip. Inuyasha had a fit when his secretary couldn't tell him where Sesshomaru was.

"_Then why the hell are you a secretary? You should know your boss's schedule!"_

In his last attempt to find out clues on Sesshomaru whereabouts, Inuyasha went to his apartment. Entering the house he went straight to Sesshomaru's office, confident that he would find out where that bastard could be.

Inside the drawer he found Sesshomaru's agenda; he looked into his schedule and was puzzled. He found no business trip into his schedule, his brother was like a Swiss watch.

He left the office and went looking in other rooms as well. When he thought he would lose hope, his eyes stopped on the coffee table. He couldn't believe his eyes while reading those papers.

"Divorce registration? The bastard asked for divorce? But why?" he found the answer pretty soon when his eyes saw a few pictures. He knew his brother can be a jerk sometimes, that he can be cold but never thought he would cheat his wife.

Before Rin, Sesshomaru had many women but he never cheated. When a relationship didn't work anymore he always put an end to it. When Sesshomaru put his eyes on Rin, Inuyasha could see a light inside them; he looked like a man madly in love. Inuyasha himself heard Sesshomaru calling Rin his soul mate, desiring to marry and treasure her for the rest of his life.

But now he was looking at pictures with Sesshomaru together with another woman.

"Rin knew about his affair and said nothing. Sesshomaru you bastard; I will kill you. I bet you're with that whore having fun while your wife is - "

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore; he took the pictures but left behind the divorce papers. For the first time he was disappointed by his big brother.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

During the last two weeks Sesshomaru regained his energy and strength. It's been a very long time since he last enjoyed a vacation. For two whole weeks he was in the company of a woman he loved, a woman who restored him back to life. He spent the nights making love to her, and the days to spoiling her, the woman he wanted to marry as soon as his current wife would sign the divorce papers.

He couldn't wait anymore; he wanted Meiya to wear his name. Takahashi Meiya – a bliss to his ears. He even bought her an engagement ring, much more beautiful than the one he bought for Rin.

Their plane landed in Tokyo a night before. It had been a tiring flight, but he had the strength to make love to her and bring her pleasure.

It was 10 AM when he arrived at the apartment he once shared with Rin. Today would be the last time for him to set foot inside. He hoped that she left to work and to be spared from seeing her face ever again. He also wished the papers were already signed.

Sesshomaru unlocked the door going straight to the bedroom. The moment he entered the apartment he noticed the off odor but decided to ignore it. He wanted to pack his things before her arrival home. Althoug Sesshomaru had a tight schedule, Rin however was her own boss.

After he packed his clothes he went into his office and collected all documents as well. In the back of his mind was thankful his wife wasn't the type who would ruin everything when was mad.

Inside the living room he noticed the divorce paper; to his surprise those weren't signed. He got mad. He asked just one thing from her before leaving, to sign the papers and grant him freedom.

"The bitch didn't sign them." Sesshomaru took his phone out of his pocket pants and dialed her number. "That bitch's phone is off." He tried to think where she could be. Before having a chance to dial the number from her work place his phone rang.

Sesshomaru looked at the number displayed on the screen, and half-heartfully answered. A deafening voice coming from the other end of the line took him by surprise.

"You bastard, where the Hell were you? I've been trying to reach you for weeks. You left in a _business_ trip without letting behind a contact number."

"Now you have reached me. What do you want? Say it fast because I find no pleasure in hearing your voice."

"Pleasure or not, I don't give a damn. Do you think I'm calling you out of curtosy or because I care for your well being?"

"Ah yeah, do you know where Rin is? I tried to call her but she didn't answer, her phone is off."

"No shit Sherlock. If I would be in her state I couldn't answer your phone either no matter how much I want to hear your freaking voice."

"Her state? Something happened to her? Where is she?"

"She's at Tokyo General Hospital. She had a car accident."

* * *

**Author note: I**f you like the story - review. If not you can review then to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Thanks to the ones who reviewed my story. I want you to say that my Rin is not a weak, naive character but a strong one. And about Sesshomaru - don't worry he would get his punishment; karma would hit him hard.

The chapter is not revised by a beta but by a dear friend of mine - thank you very much for your hard work.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter3. Gulty Feeling**

"_You know, I will die in a car accident, just like the character in this movie." His breath caught in his throat. She was curled in his embrace, her head resting on his right shoulder. He kept her tighter into his arms. _

"_Rin, don't talk rubbish." Gently, he hushed into her hair, kissing it. In week time from now she will become his wife. The thought of her dead pained him._

"_But it's true. I will die in a car accident because I'm cursed." She detached herself from his warm embrace and looked him straight in to the eyes. If she intended to scare the hell out of him, she succeeded; she was so sure of her statement that it took Sesshomaru aback. _

"_Cursed? Who dared to curse my future wife? Tell me and I would do something about it." he did not believed in curses; he wanted to warm up the air a little bit. He wanted her to forget such an unpleasant thing as curse._

"_I do not know who cursed my family or why, but I tell you my family is cursed. All my relatives died in car accidents. One after another they all died." _

"_Tell me more about it!" he sensed she wants to talk about this matter, but was reluctant. _

"_You're sure you want me to tell you? It's a sad story, too much death in it."_

"_It's okay, tell me."_

"_Okay, but I have warned you; it's a sad story. Well, everything began when my father's father, aka my grandfather died in a car accident. He was forty at that time. He had three brothers and a sister. All of them were at a wedding that day. My grandma, his wife, stayed home taking care of the children. My father was 16 yrs old at that time."_

"_Your father had siblings?"_

"_Yep, he did. He had two brothers. When their father died my uncles were 13 years and 11 years old. My father was the eldest."_

"_And what happened? They were at a wedding that day – "_

"_They lived in a small town. Everyone knew each other well; all of them were friends. My grandpa's best friend was getting married for the second time. He invited a lot of people at his wedding. Most of my family member went there. Now that I remember better in that car where their wives as well; except grandma who stayed home taking care of the children. They drove a large car, something like a minivan. On their way back home they didn't saw the red light.. a train was coming... Worse is that the car broke down in the middle of the railway tracks. They had no time to run away."_

"_They were hit by a train?"_

"_Yes. Eight people were in that car; seven of them died: my grandpa, his brothers and their wives. The only one who survived was my grandpa's sister. Her arms and legs were fractured, and a piece of metal pierced her right eye. She never recovered her right eyes's sight after that. She also had problems with movement; since that day on she always used a cane to support herself."_

"_And this is the reason you think you're cursed? Because of that accident?" Sesshomaru put his arms around her petite frame, squeezing her tightly in his arms. "Baka Rin, that was just an accident; it can happen to anyone. You aren't cursed, you silly girl." _

_She wanted to believe his words; she wanted to believe this curse won't reach her. But the events from the past made her think otherwise._

"_It's not only that. That accident was just the beginning. Many more died after." _

"_Who else died?"_

"_Five years later my father's cousins who were 16 and 17 years borrowed my grandma car; they wanted to go to the hot springs. On their way back, the driver – who was my father's cousin and by the way he didn't had a driving license - lost control over the car and crashed off the cliff. The car exploded when it hit the rocks."_

"_A boy who doesn't have a license can lose control over the car. It was just an unhappy accident, not a curse."_

"_After that, things became worse. The people started to spread rumors that our family is cursed and that all of us would die in car accidents. My father didn't pay attention to those. He often said if we are cursed then he would be the one to break it; he won't die in a car accident. However their brothers believed what people said. They became so paranoid that they refused to use a car anymore. They always walked on foot, rode a bike or the train when needed."_

"_And did it worked?"_

"_Everything was okay until that day, the day when their children went on the school trip. They didn't want to let their children go, they were afraid something might happen to them but since it was a mandatory school trip they had no choice."_

"_Something happened to them?" Sesshomaru wanted to hear they were okay; that no one else died. He forgot how many died until now._

"_Their bus was close to it's destination when it got hit by another car. Most of the passengers, 4-5 years old children, got a fright. I say most of them because only my cousins died in that accident. The other children weren't even scratched but my cousins died. They were 5 years old."_

"_I am so sorry to hear such a sad story. No wonder you believe in curses when so much death occurred."_

"_After that my uncles lost their mind. Their wives really thought they are cursed and asked for a divorce. They blamed my uncles for the children's death; they said if they wouldn't have been cursed none of this would've happened. My uncles became paranoid; they've even refused to go outside the house. Three years after my cousin's death my parents died too."_

"_Your parents died in a car accident as well?" _

"_Yes, they did. My father was returning from a business trip. My mother went to the airport to greet him. Our car was at repairs so my mother took a cab. They died on their way back; a drunk driver hit their cab. The taxi driver and my parents died."_

"_I am so sorry Rin. I never knew something like this happened to your family."_

"_I am okay now. When it happened I was only ten years old. My parents died a quick death, they hadn't suffered at all. After that I was given in the care of my father's aunt, the sister who survived the first accident. So I moved from Kyoto to Arita – she moved there a few years after the accident. She was the only one who could take care of me – my uncles were mentally insane."_

"_What about your uncles? Are they alive?" _

"_No, they aren't. Two years after my parents passed away, they died in a car accident as well. For years they avoided cars but cars never avoided them. They were in their own yard when they were hit by a truck. They were gardening when the truck driver had a heart attack, lost the control over the truck and crashed into their home. They were literally crushed by that truck; people said they were unrecognizable."_

"_What about your father's aunt? Is she still alive?" 'Please tell me she's alive and she didn't had such a cruel fate.'_

_Rin's expression became sad. "No, she isn't. She died when I had 19 years. I loved her so much; when I was alone and lost she was the one who took me in. She loved me like I was her own child. When she died I felt a part of me dying as well."_

"_She died in a car accident?"_

"_No, she didn't. Over time her heart became weak. It was a heart attack. It happened during summer vacation. It was summer-hot day when it happened; her heart couldn't resist anymore." _

"_She's the only one who didn't die in a car accident? How come?"_

"_I wondered too. Why she lived such a long life when others died young. When I asked her about the curse and if she would die as well she told me she broke the curse. She said she broke the curse in the accident day, she should have died too but she survived, she tricked death."_

"_She broke the curse. She didn't die like the others. She fought against such a grisly fate and won."_

"_Yes, she did. I wonder if I will be able to win against it too. I'm sure one day I will encounter such a situation too. Would I be strong enough to trick death?"_

"_I won't let you die. We'll grow old and have many children and grandchildren. We're gonna have a happy family. We shall never know the feeling of loss. Our children will be happy."_

"_We aren't even married and you already think of children and grandchildren? You really dream big mister!"_

"_Of course I am. I want many sons and daughters. I want our daughters to ressemble you; I want them to have your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your adorable laugh."_

"_And our sons?"_

"_Oh, they must look alike their father; gorgeous, a lady killer."_

"_So full of yourself aren't you?" her laugh reverberated in the room. Few minutes before she was sad; he was content to see her laughing again. He loved her laugh; her laugh made him fall in love with her at first sight."_

"_Rin, I could never live a day without you. The day Death would take you I would come with you. We are soul mates in this life, and in the afterlife as well. Nothing could separate me from you, not even death." He whispered upon her lips. _

"_I will love you forever." He pressed his lips upon hers gently, locking them into a long, searing kiss. He had the woman of his life into his arms, kissing her. He promised himself to never let her go._

_Her death, his death. Her fate, his fate._

* * *

"My wife, which room is she in?" he asked the same middle aged nurse Inuyasha asked two weeks ago.

"Your wife's name, sir." Her face was emotionless.

"Rin. Takahashi Rin. She had a car accident." The nurse didn't need to screen her computer to know about who he was inquiring about. The whole hospital knew about her case. "Room 454, floor 4."

Years passed since she told him about her "curse". He tried to make her forget those unpleasant memories. After she told him that story a fear crept it's way inside his heart; he feared losing her.

However, with time he even forgot his own promise: he won't let something happening to her. The elevator took an eternity to come down. Tired to wait he took the stairs. Inuyasha told him she just had a car accident; he never gave him details. Not that Inuyasha had time to do so. The moment Sesshomaru heard about her accident he strode out the door. Long forgotten memories flew back.

He burst inside her hospital room; what he saw inside made his blood cool down in his veins. His wife, Rin, was laying on a hospital bed, a tube stuck down her throat. He could tell she was connected to some machines; he could hear a constant beep inside the room. It was her heart.

Beside her sat his brother with Kagome; he paid no attention to them. He strode towards her bed.

"Rin, can you hear me? Open your eyes!"

"She cannot hear you. She cannot open her eyes. Not anymore." Inuyasha was disgusted by Sesshomaru; his presence made him sick.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kikyo wants to talk to you. She would provide you more answers." Speaking of the devil, Rin's doctor entered in the room, announced by the chef nurse about Sesshomaru's arrival.

"You're finally here. I want to discuss important matters with you."

"Tell me about Rin. What happened to her? Would she be okay? Since when she's like this?"

"I see that they didn't tell you a thing about her. Rin had a car accident two weeks ago. She came to us with a severe head trauma. I am so sorry Sesshomaru! We did everything we could but – "

"What are you talking about?" Rin's curse came back into his mind. What does this woman wants to tell him?

"Rin has a very low brain activity that doesn't allow her to sustain life."

"You mean to say that my Rin is – "

"Rin is practically in clinical death."

"What are you talking about? Her heart is beating. Look, I touch her chest and I can feel her heart beating. Why are you lying?"

"Her heart beats only because of life assistance. These machines which surround her are keeping her alive. But she's dead."

"No, I don't believe you. She's alive; her heart is beating so she's alive. Why do you stand here doing nothing? You should save Rin. Go and save my wife damn it!"

"Her brain bleed too much. We tried to stop it but all our efforts were futile. I am so sorry!"

"Can't you really do anything? Why the hell are you a doctor then?"

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk something else with you about Rin."

"What?"

"I need to ask for your permission to unplug Rin from life assistance. She won't open her eyes anymore."

Blood rushed into his veins. His eyes could see only red; he wanted to strangle Kikyo. "Never! Her heart is beating, she's alive. I will never agree with that!"

* * *

After he strode out Rin's hospital room, Sesshomaru searched for a place where he could think, where he could digest what he was told. This couldn't be happening; he closed his eyes, told himself everything is just a dream that would vanish when he would open his eyes again.

He opened his eyes but the nightmare wasn't disappearing. The reality was too cruel; he couldn't get away from it.

"Rin, please woke up! Please!"

"If I didn't known you better, you could have tricked me." Inuyasha was looking down at his brother. "Seconds ago you looked like you're in pain; that you're suffering. If I didn't known you better, you could have tricked me."

"Are you drunk or something? Are you implying that I'm not hurt of what happened to my wife?"

"Yes, this is what I'm getting at. You're a very good actor; I'm impressed. I never thought you're one of them."

"Are you on drugs?"

"To come here and mimick sufferance for your wife really is something. I think you're the first one who screwed his mistress while his wife was dying."

_How does he know I have another woman? I was careful enough to never be found out._

"If you thought it was a secret, learn that it isn't. How was your vacation to Seychelles?" To Sesshomaru surprise, Inuyasha knew too much. "I did everything I could to find out where you were. We were desperate, you know... And after a few days I found out where you were; in the exotic Seychelles. Was the sand as white as they say in those commercials?"

"You followed me? Who gave you the right to prey into my life?"

"Do you think it was a pleasure for me to find out what bastard you can be? I really thought you're in love with her, that she's your soul mate. I really believed she would always be happy on your side. I was so wrong. I shouldn't have left her in your care. Any other man would have been better for her. Why did you cheated on her? Rin is kind, gentle; she brings light in a room, only with her presence. I cannot name a person who hates Rin, maybe except your mistress."

"This is not your business. My private life is not your concern."

"Yeah, you're right. However, can you tell me why would Rin return from the airport in the day of the accident?"

It wasn't like Inuyasha wouldn't have known. The date of Rin's accident was the same with the day Sesshomaru left with his mistress; the flight to Seychelles left with 75 minutes prior Rin's accident.

"I don't know. Where she went after I left is not my concern."

"The accident took place on July 7 at 11.11 AM. The police investigated the accident."

_Did she saw me with Meiya? Did she knew I have a mistress?_

Anyone could have known about his affair but not Rin. _No, she couldn't have known. I was careful enough. Inuyasha found out after he tried to reach me by phone._

"She knew. Rin knew everything." Inuyasha's words hit him full force. "She was the one who told me about you and that whore. You look at me like I'm talking nonsens. After her accident I came at your apartment; I saw pictures with you and that shallow woman. I do not know since when Rin knew about your affair but I know she knew. She hired a private detective to follow you and take evidence of your betrayal."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he heard. She never gave him the impression she knew. _She was smiling every day. She cooked for me every day. A woman who knew wouldn't have done all these. No, it's a lie. Rin didn't know._

"Neither me, nor Kagome like to be around you. We feel only disgust for you; your simple presence makes us sick. Unfortunately you're Rin's husband and you must decide her fate. Those machines won't keep her alive for long; at some point her vital organs will give up. If you decide to unplug her from life assistance no one would blame you. At least once in your life think at Rin. Don't keep her connected to those wires and tubes only to ease your consciousness."

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to Rin's side. The guilty feelings were eating him alive. While he enjoyed his time with another woman his wife was lying on a hospital bed connected to machines he can't even name.

For months he believed she was not aware of his unhappiness; he was so blind. A woman like Rin who's receptiveness of what happens around her certainty would have known. He made her suffer; he accused her of being oblivious, but the one oblivious was him.

He was so stupid to think she would never notice the change in him.

And now what? Will his last memory of her lying in a coffin, her skin once warm, now cold as a stone? Sesshomaru could not stand anymore; he fell to his knee beside her bed, his face hidden completely by the sheets.

_For months Sesshomaru's sister-in-law pesters him to redecorate his office. He turned down her offer once.. twic,e but the third time he was forced to admit defeat. She constantly stalked him until he gave up._

"_Thank you, Sesshomaru! When I'll finish redecorating your office it won't look like a cave anymore; you won't be a caveman anymore. I will make this place look peacefully, quiet; it would relax you. We all know you need extra help to calm down your temper."_

_Oh, he could see that she was mocking him. How much he wanted to throw her from the 16 floor. _

_After a full week of not being able to step inside his office, now he was heading there; from now on he would be able to set foot inside again. He was sure he won't like the new office, but decided to suck it up and lie to her. _

_The first thing to notice in his office was an overwhelmingly blue hue. "Blue color brings a calming feeling." He should have known she would insist with blue. His ears caught sounds coming from the other side of the room._

_His eyes scanned the room and saw Kagome in the company of another woman, or child; he couldn't put his finger on it. The person next to Kagome was petite, black long hear; she was wearing black capri pants and a white shirt to match her black capri. He caught faint sounds of her voice. He found it too soft and humble. She's not his type._

_And the next thing he heard coming from her was her laughter. A strange feeling seized his body; he wanted to see her. To see how the person with such a charming laugh looks like. Unconsciously he strode towards them, his desire to see her growing fast. _

_Like she could hear his inner thoughts, she turned around; he stopped in his tracks and admired the angel in front of him. Her eyes were big and brown; her nose and her lips were perfect. Her eyes were special; they were shining, they were warm. He didn't even touch her but he could feel her soft, velvet skin. A sudden urge to touch her, to have her on his side seized him from head to toe._

_A woman like her could have melt even an iceberg. _

_He had fallen in love with her. Cupid's arrow found its way to his heart. _

"_Sesshomaru, how is it? I did a wonderful job isn't?" Kagome wanted him to praise her. She put her heart into it. _

"_Yes, it's very beautiful." Kagome was frowning; he didn't even look at what she did. Instead his eyes were completely upon the petite woman next to her. _

"_Oh yeah, she is Harada Rin. She's the potter who made these wonderful vases."_

"_It's a pleasure to met you, Harada-san. I am very impressed by your work." His gaze never left her; he wanted to get drunk in her beauty._

"_Likewise Takahashi-san." fearing to let him see her blushing cheeks, she never met his eyes. She wanted to get out of there or else her body will become numb._

"_Rin is a student in the third year at Art University, specialization Crockery/Potter. She already had two exhibitions in Tokyo."_

"_I did not have two exhibitions in Tokyo. I had one in Tokyo and one in Arita."_

"_Already a fine artist; I am profound impressed by you Harada-san. Can we talk more about what you're doing at lunch, today?" _

_Kagome's eyes widen open in surprise; Sesshomaru was flirting with Rin. He never did that with her witnessing. And Kagome wasn't the only one who sensed the subtle remark. _

"_Kagome-san, I need to go. I have classes to attend. It was a pleasure to meet you Takahashi-san. Also I'm happy to know you're satisfied with my work." She dashed out the door. If she wouldn't have left she would've given up in front of him. And she couldn't. They lived in separate worlds; she wasn't a suitable woman for a man like him._

_Also he wasn't her type. Cold-hearted men aren't her type._

_The elevator's doors were ready to close when a silver haired flash passed her eyes. She lifted her eyes and saw him. Her heart started to beat faster. She was alone in the elevator with a womanizer; a hot, sexy womanizer she could say. She prayed to survive through this._

"_I thought maybe you need a ride. The trains are crowded at this hour. I don't want you to get late to your classes." He was pathetic and he knew it perfectly well. He didn't behaved like this not even as a teenager._

"_I have a car Takahashi-san. But thank you for the offer."_

"_Sesshomaru. My given name is Sesshomaru. Call me Sesshomaru." He wanted to hear his name coming through her lips. He really was hit full force by the feeling called love._

"_Takahashi-san, it would be impolite of me to call you like this."_

"_Why? Aren't we close enough to call each other by name, Rin?" he sang her name._

"_No, we aren't." she was too blunt, too honest. He loved her even more._

"_Maybe not now but soon we'll be very close." He was dying to have her on his side. He wanted to taste those rosy lips of hers. If she wouldn't have been such a sweet, innocent woman he would've attacked her like a cave man._

"_No, we won't. You aren't my type." Sesshomaru had no time to respond. The doors opened and she just disappeared. _

"_Not her type? I am rich, hot, good in bed and many others. I am every woman's type." _

_Her defiance didn't stop him; if he's not her type than he would become one. And the first step in conquer her was to learn more about her; and who's more suited than his sister-in-law._

"_Kagome, tell me more about Rin!" Sesshomaru already returned into his office ready to question that pest sister-in-law of his. _

"_Sesshomaru, leave her alone. She's not your type and you're not her type. You two are much too different."_

"_What's her type? This is not a request but a demand."_

"_Her type is kind-hearted guys not cold-hearted like you. Her type is guys who would stop their car in front of a lonely, stray cat and take it home; you hate cats."_

"_That's all? I can be those." Sesshomaru wanted to make her fall for him; he had to proceed with his plan._

"_Where are you going?" Kagome asked him when he left her. _

"_Find a stray cat."_

* * *

Whole night he stayed at her bed side, praying for her to open her big, brown eyes; to give him that smile of hers again. First hour in the morning he left her side and went to work. He promised himself he would finish as fast as he could and return.

While looking for a stamp in the drawer, his eyes felt upon a framed photo. _August 3 .._he knew the photo. Until recently it stayed proudly on his desk and not carelessly thrown inside a drawer; it was his and Rin's wedding photo. In three days time from now they should celebrate four years of marriage.

_For two years Sesshomaru dreamed at the day she would walk towards the aisle becoming his wife. Those two years were an eternity for him. Truth to be told, he wanted her to marry him in the very first day he had met her, but her constant refusal made him wait._

_He became a different man in the last two years: he mend things with his father and decided to know his half brother better. He supported Rin in all her projects; he even tried to make a potter with his own hands._

_Rin dirtied with clay and wearing unfashionable clothes was the most beautiful woman; not even the females models all in one could reach her beauty._

_Sesshomaru's heart was furiously beating while he waited for her to come to him.. to take her hand in his .. officially claiming her as his for eternity._

_The slim A-line gown with soft, romantic details, the strapless bodice whit a ruched organza and a sating band with Swarovski crystal defining her natural waistline, the slim skirt with a soft overlay of lace appliqué and features which covered buttons down the entire length of the train made her the most beautiful woman in the entire world._

_And she was his to become._

* * *

His wistfulness stoped to an abrupt end with a knock on the door. His business partner, Suikotsu, made his way in; he didn't look happy at all. His hands were full with news papers.

"I hope you had a lot of fun in your vacation because now hard times are coming." Sesshomaru could sense a trace of cold in his voice.

"I am ready to work. Does your visit have a reason?"

"Of course. You know me, I do not visit you unless it's necessary."

"Say it fast. I need to fix something and later be somewhere where my presence is needed."

"Our stocks went down 2 % in just one hour and continue to go down."

"How's that possible? Did someone make a mistake?"

"I guess you didn't read the papers. You're on the front page in all of them."

"What?"

"Yep, you're there. Let me quote some, I've had quite a surprise this morning – _Sesshomaru Takahashi has a mistress. _Here is another one – _The well known model Meiya Saseko is Sesshomaru Takahashi's mistress. _Wait, I have more – _while the wife is in a deep coma for two weeks the husband is in the sunny Seychelles screwing the mistress. _And all those papers contain the same information. Imagine the uproar this morning on the stock market. Do you have something to say in your defense?"

Sesshomaru's lost his words. Somehow private information leaked to the public affecting his businesses. He didn't like it a bit; he wanted to destroy the reporters who wrote those down, he wanted to strangle the person who leaked these info.

"How did they – "

"Find out?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well let me say that your mistress is very talkative. Yesterday, while she changed her haircut she proudly babbled about you and her; she even showed her engagement ring to the whole shop."

_Meiya did this? That stupid woman!_

"Let me read what the article in Tokyo Tribune says – "

_While Takahashi Rin, a very well known artist in the world of pottery, is in a deep coma due to a car accident. Her husband, a well known business man, Sesshomaru Takahashi, lies in the sunny Seychelles screwing his top model mistress. Yestarday I had the unpleasant surprise to find out that this man, who four years ago claimed to love Rin for the rest of his life, decided to change women. From Rin, the cheerful and kind-hearted girl, he passed to a shallow woman, called Meiya Saseko, also known for her debut as a model thanks to her sexual scandals with the president of the agency, a 55 years old man at that time. Like the adultery wasn't enough, the happy couple decided to get married immediately after he broke up with Rin. As a simple human being allow me to express my open disgust for Sesshomaru Takahashi and Meiya Saseko, two person who already lost their humanity. They trampled everything to get what they wanted, even a kind woman like Rin. I hope the public opinion will punish them accordingly._

_Naraku Kumo,_

"Naraku was very harsh on you. Since this morning our stocks went downhill because of you. You started this, you fix it. I already prepared a press conference."

"What should I say?"

"Obviously you cannot tell the truth. If it would've been only about your money I wouldn't cared. From my part you can go straight to Hell!"

"You want me to lie?"

"It's not something new for you. Aren't you an expert already? Get ready, the press conference is in ten minutes." Suikotsu sat up and went to the exit. His hand touched the handle of the door stopping before pressing on it. He still had something else to say.

"Every man in this building hates you, including me. Rin was our sweet heart; we venerated the earth she was walking on. Betraying her it's something we'll never forgive you for. Since the accident all of us visited her, only you were missing. You're the worst man; you gave up on a woman like Rin choosing instead a gold digger like that whore. The only thing Meiya loves about you is your bank account. When she will find a richer man than you she'll dump you. But Rin would have loved you and be on your side even if you had to live under a bridge."

Suikotsu left Sesshomaru reflecting at the predicament he was in. In the last 24 hours his life took a displeasing turn.

* * *

**Author note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When I have wrote the first part of the story - the one with the cars accident - I even get dizzy. I won't blame you if something similar have happened to you.

This story has a lot of hits but people do not like to review - I guess they do not like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: **The story is proof read by a close friend o mine - many kisses and hugs. Thanks to the ones who reviewed my story or added it to their fav list.

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha or any character related to it. I own only Meiya.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Precious Memories**

The press conference was the hardest thing Sesshomaru encountered in his whole life. It was easy for him to put a mask in front of them, openly lying about his affair, but for those reporters believing him was completely different. The worst reporter of all was Naraku Kumo.

Sesshomaru knew him very well; he was one of Rin's admirers. He always praised her work in his articles. Sesshomaru having an affair was taken by Naraku as an open insult to the lovely Rin. Sesshomaru could tell that Naraku really intended to ruin him; he had to do something about it, to stop him meddling in his life.

He must follow a certain order of events; none of these would've happened if it wasn't for his mistress big mouth. All of his problems started with her.

Diligently, he escaped from the mass of reporters following him, going straight to the place where Meiya was. She was watching the news when Sesshomaru slammed the front door open announcing her about his arrival.

She was waiting for him as well; she watched his press conference and she wasn't pleased one bit. He treated her like nothing.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" the wound she just inflicted on his cheek wasn't enough to sate her anger. "A delusional woman? This is what I am to you?"

"_Takahashi-san, it's true you have an affair with the top model Meiya Saseko?"_

"_I see that you're here after the big fish but, I am sorry to tell you that you've came here for nothing. I have no affair. The only woman in my heart is my wife Rin."_

"_But Saseko-san said to too many people that you two are having a relationship and intend to marry her."_

"_Saseko-san is just a delusional woman. Takahashi corporation sponsorship her once and we had a few work related meetings. But nothing that had happened during those meetings would've led a mentally sane person to such conclusion."_

"_But she even showed her engagement ring to the whole world."_

"_I can assure you that I didn't buy her that ring. In my life I have bought just one engagement ring; to my wife Rin."_

"_But in the day of July 15 you boarded on the same flight, with the same destination."_

"_My trip was purely business. I never saw her on the flight. I like to believe Saseko-san was there due to work and not because her obsession reached another level; to stalk me. Honestly I am worried. A woman like her spreading false rumors hurts others in the process. The most important damage is the emotional one; friends and even family members read papers and possibly been influenced by it. Not to mention what distress such news can cause to my wife."_

"_Takahashi-san, the reason you're denying your affair is because of the damages it had on your company, isn't it?" Sesshomaru expected for Naraku wanting to ruin him; that pest of reporter was always well informed._

"_You're wrong. As I have mentioned earlier, the emotional distress was very damaging, money bears no importance. I had to come here in front of you and say the truth. I would rather be with my wife than here, but I had no choice. Because of such rumors I had to waste precious time away from her."_

"_How is your wife?"_

"_She's still in a coma. I would appreciate it if you pray for her; now she needs all our support. Also, it will be greatly valued if you stop wasting paper on women like Meiya Saseko and instead focus your attention on worthy women."_

"Shut up!" the damn woman she didn't only made him lose a lot of money because of her big mouth, she even dared to slap him; he wanted to cut that hand of hers. "Who do you think you are to mess with my life?"

"Who am I?" she was enraged by his words. "Am I not the woman you proposed to a few days ago? The woman you bedded for the last six mounths? How could you deny our relationship and worse, calling me a delusional woman? Was I lying when I said we're engaged?"

"You and your big mouth made me lose millions of dollars in just few hours. Who the hell gave you the right to mend into my affairs?"

"You lost millions? How come?"

"Are you an idiot or do you just pretend to be one? My wife is in a coma and we were happy on an exotic island. The public opinion didn't take it well."

"In my defense, let me tell you that I didn't know about your wife when I talked about us. I found out this morning when I read the papers. How is she?"

Sesshomaru didn't expect Meiya to ask about Rin. "She's not okay. They want me to sign the papers to unplug her from life assistance… Rin is in clinical death."

"That's better." Sesshomaru eyes widen open at her statement. "You intended to divorce her anyway. Now you will become a widower and not a divorced man, it's just a slight change in your status. If she would have been alive and knew about us, you would've loose half of your fortune, but she's dead now. Everything goes well for us, honey."

Fury, rage, intention to kill and many other ill feelings seized him. Sesshomaru wanted to put his hands around her throat and strangle the life out of her. How could he have replaced Rin with such a woman?

"You bitch. Who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing! Do you think if you're a top model and show up in magazines you're a better woman than Rin? Rin is more outstanding than you. Rin, a potter, is more loved than you. She's a natural beauty while you're a fake one! Rin is the woman I have married while you're nothing!"

"I am nothing? Let me remind you that you disrespected her for months. And that I am now your fiancee. We're about to get married."

"I break off our engagement! I have no intention of marrying you. It's over!"

To lose such a man wasn't an option. He was rich; he could give her everything she wanted; expensive jewelry, luxury travels, a palace for a house.

"Baby let's talk about it. We love each other. We cannot throw away our past. Remember our time together and you'll know how much you love me. We made a lot of plans together."

But Sesshomaru was adamant. Now he could see her real nature; she was interested only by his money. Suikotsu was right. He shouldn't have had an affair in the first place. Rin loved him no matter what; she was his only woman. Cheating her with a creature like Meiya was the greatest sin.

"Everything is over. I'll never leave Rin. She's my wife; I love only her."

"Too bad you see it too late. Isn't she in clinical death? Maybe you won't leave her, but she will leave you soon; she died after all." She said the words with no remorse. She wanted to twist the knife in his wound.

"You bitch! Do you think this could make me change my mind? Rin's heart is beating; she may be dead to everyone else but to me she's still alive."

"Didn't they tell you she's in clinical death? Didn't they ask you to sign the papers to unplug her from life assistance?"

"Did I ever say I will sign those papers? I won't do it! I won't kill her because it suits your case! My Rin will open her eyes and when she does, I will be there. I'll knee in front of her and beg for forgiveness."

Meiya was losing him. She could see he was determinate to return on Rin's side. She had to find a way to keep him on her side.

"If you leave me I will tell the whole truth. Today you lied about us, but I won't. I will shout aloud that we've been lovers for the past six months, and even tell them you asked the divorce a night before her accident. Also the reason you didn't told her about your affair: you did not wanted her to have any rights at your fortune."

Sesshomaru hated to be threatened. When someone dared to do it he slowly destroyed his enemy. Meiya was playing with fire. His right hand formed a strong grip on her slender neck.

"If you desire your life to shorten then do it. I'll ruin you! No agency will offer you a job, you will end up on the streets and live from the people's mercy." His grip loosened, precious air entering again into her lungs. Sesshomaru turned around leaving her with a violent image.

* * *

"_What's this?" he asked while holding in his hand a thin supposed to be a tea cup. He was at her apartment and admired the many pots she did until his eyes felt on a hideous object._

"_Hey, give it back to me!" Rin took the tea cup off his hands and held the cup tightly to her chest. She was extremely offended by his words. "This cup is very precious to me; it has an emotional value."_

"_You made that?" he was surprised since he thought of her as a very fine artist. "That thing has a history behind?"_

"_This is a tea cup, stop calling it a thing. It's a tea cup. A very fine one, I might add." He chuckled at her childish behavior._

"_I might not be a potter but I can tell when a thing is badly done. That thing has no form. Even I could have done a better one."_

"_This thing represents my beginning. From your point of view and for many others may not be perfect or might look horrible, but to me is the most beautiful tea cup."_

_She took his hand and head to the couch nearby. She sat on it and motioned to him to do the same. "Because I want you to stop calling my first tea cup hideous –"_

"_I have never said it's hideous."_

"_But you thought it. Anyway, I would like to tell you the story behind it. Everything started when I was 14 years old. I was coming from school when my hat was blown away by the wind. Let me tell you, Takahashi-san, it was fate that blew away my hat, helped by the wind of course."_

"_Now you made me curious." He brushed his lips over her hair. "I want to know the story of you becoming a potter."_

"_The wind blew away my hat. Of course I went after it; it was my favorite hat after all. I jumped over the fence and walked until I came in the right of a building. I pick up my hat and when I lifted up my eyes I was mesmerized. Inside that building was an old man with magical hands. I saw him how he took some clay, put it on the wheel and transform it in a potter. His hands barely moved."_

"_So you have fallen in love with an old man?" he loved to tease her. Her tiny fist made contact with his shoulder when the question left his lips; she just punched him._

"_The nerve of this man" she was thinking._

"_I did not fall in love with an old man. I just loved how a human being can transform a piece of clay into a very beautiful pot. In that moment I wanted my hands to give life to something like that too."_

"_Sorry for my mistake. Go on!" _

"_I was so mesmerized by what that old man did, that I even forgot to move or stop ogling. After he finished the pot, the old man saw me. He asked 'what are you doing here?' Like a robot programmed to answer questions I blurted out the answer 'I was watching you while working. I want to learn too.' "_

"_And you did that thing?"_

"_Not so right away. He accepted me as his apprentice but I didn't started working until I learn how to prepare the clay. To most people it's just clay, but for a fine product you need to prepare it throughfully. I think it took me almost two weeks to obtain a fine clay to work with. When I made the perfect clay he allowed me to do my first pot. Days I have watched him working, watching carefully his hands movements, thinking my hands will move the same as his and I would have a perfect product, but when I tried it was a disaster. When I saw how my tea cup looks like I wanted to throw it away, but Sensei stopped me. His words touched my heart and gave me hope for the future."_

"_What did he said?"_

"_He said: 'Now you may not be able to work well but with time you shall improve. No matter how many pots you do, the first one is the most important because it represent your beginning.' "_

Sesshomaru was staring at the "trophies" she gained during the last years. Her beginning - she liked to call them. Her first tea cup was in the middle, sided by two pictures: one with them on their first date – the beginning of their romance; and another one with their wedding day – the beginning of their life together.

A shelf up were pictures with her wearing her middle school uniform, her high school uniform and another picture with her at her first exhibition. She immortalized precious memories and he was between them. A wave of guilt washed over him; she treasured him while he threw everything away for a woman who didn't even deserve him.

* * *

No, he doesn't do this to ease his consciousness. Signing the papers would be very easy, just a flick of his pen. But the pain of losing her, to bury her six feet underground was unbearable. The thought of not feeling her warm skin, nor seeing her smile was killing him.

Why did this have to happen for him to see how important Rin was? It was a question Sesshomaru asked himself since the day he saw her laying on the bed, a tube stuck down her throat. It was the punishment for his sins. And how they expect him to give his agreement? No, he won't. As long as her heart is still beating he won't sign the papers.

"Takahashi-san, did you take a decision?" Kikyo gave him enough time to reflect on it. "I know it's not an easy decision but Rin won't wake up ever again. Keeping her connected to life assistance won't do her any good."

Sesshomaru wanted to kill the doctor. Why the hell didn't she give him hope? Why the hell didn't she try to find a way to save his Rin? Weren't the two of them friends?

"I won't unplug her from life assistance, so don't waste your time anymore. Her heart is beating so she's alive."

"Sesshomaru, I explained you why her heart is still beating. She won't – "

"Get out! No matter what you say, it won't change my mind. My Rin will wake up; I shall be watched by her kind, brown eyes again. My Rin will return to me!"

No one could talk with him; he refused listening to them. _How can they think that unplugging her is the best for Rin. If I would do it she won't be with me anymore. My Rin would be gone forever._

"Rin, sweetheart please woke up! I would accept any punishment… just wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_After an exhausting day at school Rin returned home. She was about to unlocked the front door when her tired, sleepy eyes felt upon a piece of paper stuck on her door. She unfolded the paper and read the short message in it._

Go in your bedroom and put on the dress you'll find on your bed.

_She recognized the handwriting; she wondered what her silver-haired lover plans this time. She did what he said. On the bed she found a strapless black gown. Before putting the dress on she went to shower chasing the sleep away. She was about to dress when she noticed another white envelop resting on the bed. She was going to open it, but then changed her mind. _

Put the dress on and then read the message inside._ A soft smile formed on her lips. He really wanted to play games tonight. Eager to know what the message inside is she dressed rapidly._

A black limo is waiting you downstairs. After you get in, open the box you will find on the seat.

_She did what she was told to. She saw the car waiting her and she climb on. She closed the door behind her. The driver started the engine and asked "Where m'am?"_

_She had no idea where she had to go; her silver-haired monster could have at least told her. When she thought she lost all hope, she finally saw the box he wanted her to open. Rin opened the box hoping she would find the answer pretty fast; she was shocked to see another box inside._

_She took the new box and open it; inside another box. She was tired, the driver wanted to know where to, but he was in the mood to play games. She was pissed; she promised herself to beat the hell out of him when she will meet him._

If you want to know where you need to go, open the last box. _Finally her torture would end. She opened the last box. _Go to Shinjuku, _she muttered the words scribbled inside._

"_Okay m'am" said the driver and drove. The ride didn't take long. Now her only problem was she had no idea where she had to go from there on. She was in Shinjuku but where he wanted her to come was unknown. _

"_A flower for the young lady?" a young boy approached her. "This red rose perfectly fits you, my young lady." She was about to refuse when the boy disappeared as fast as he appeared, but not before finding herself holding a red rose between her fingers._

"_When did he give me the – "she stopped. Around the rose steam a ribbon was tied. She untied the ribbon and read the hidden message. _Your next destination is Keio Plaza Hotel, floor ten, room 634 – the door is open.

_She arrived there fast due to two reasons: to know why so much bother and to beat him up; he picked the wrong time to play with her. _

_It was a déjà-vu; on the hotel door she found another note stuck on it. _Follow the rose petals trail.

_Red rose petals were scattered around the floor. If before she thought too many roses lost their lives, entering the bedroom totally changed her mind A huge mass of rose petals were scattered onto the floor and bed – a huge mass murder of roses. _

_Her fingers picked up the pink note off the bed and read it _Open the black box. _Her heart stopped when her eyes scanned the black, velvet box. "Is he proposing me?" tears treated to flow over her face. Her fingers were trembling while opening the lid of the box. If she's right, inside she would find a ring._

_She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the box – _

"_What's this? The box is empty. Sesshomaru Takahashi, do you think I would say YES if you give me no ring? I want my ring, you silver-haired monster." She was furious; she really had high expectation. She wanted to throw the box when her eyes caught the message hidden inside._

My lovely Rin, come to the top floor.

_It was the most romantic scene; he was in the middle of a heart made from solely light candles waiting for her. He was wearing a black suit; he smiled when his eyes scanned her slim form._

"_You're late." He said and stretched his hand towards her. Her anger, her tiredness vanished in the thin air the moment she saw him. She knew what he would asked her and she couldn't stop her tears flowing._

_Rin took his stretched hand. "My adorable Rin, I thought you would never come." A light kiss pressed on her forehead. _

"_The traffic was awful." _

_He kneeled; her heart beats were faster. Between his fingers he was holding a delicate, diamond ring. His left hand took hers, the question leaving his lips:_

"_Harada Rin would you make me the honor of becoming my wife? I vow to love you for the rest of my life, my adorable Rin."_

"_Yes." Her eyes were flooded by tears. Her lover, soon-to-be-husband rested the engagement band on her ring finger. Gently, he took her fingers to his lips, playing light kisses over them._

"_My adorable Rin…mine to be forever."_

* * *

Sesshomaru's hand held hers while precious memories played into his mind. And then he felt it, a light squeeze. He was brought back from his memories.

"Rin, if you hear me please squeeze my hand again!" his eyes were watching her attentively. A light move of her fingers caught his eyes. The light pressure upon his hand seeded hope into his crying heart.

* * *

**Author note: **My biorhythm is still in negative - I struggled to finish this chapter. Personaly I am not happy how I approached the idea of this chapter but I did not want to wait more days until I would have been in positive again.

Reviews are welcomed, even the constructive ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **Sorry for the wait. The true is that I lost my apetite for this story. Many times I opened word to want write and suddenly I got bored. Miracously the feeling dissapeared when I closed the word. If I wouldn't have been a person who likes to finish what starts probably I would have ended deleting the story. But It's not fair for my friend who proof read the story - she dedicated time for this - and is not fair for the readers as well. I hope my apetite would return pretty soon.

I want to mention something I forgot mentioning - all my characters are humans. So no supranatural here and something of the sort.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Back to Life**

The last time she was aware of her surroundings, Rin was trapped in her car, blood dripping from her wounded head. Her brown eyes saw unfamiliar faces worried for her. That day she felt her body heavy, like someone pressed an unimaginable weight upon her, slowly crushing her down.

That day she was too tired to fight.

The darkness she let herself succumb to was still there, but her ears caught the sound of voices. She wasn't alone; she opened her mouth to ask for help but no sound came from it.

She felt a light pressure on her hand, then the voice asked her to move her fingers again. From each fiber of her body she gathered her strength, lightly moving her immobile hand. She wanted to let the voice know she's still there, trapped inside the darkness, waiting for help.

The light move of her fingers was her cry for help.

_Does it work? Does he hear me?_ she asked herself. As an answer to her inner questions, she felt her hand being touched. No, no touched; that person's mouth sprinkled light kisses upon her hand.

Hope rose in her heart. She wasn't alone. Someone beyond that darkness was waiting for her.

* * *

It wasn't an illusion created by his wishful heart; his beloved one moved her weak fingers, gently squeezing his hand.

"Rin, sweetheart, can you hear me?" he wanted her to respond to his voice again. "If you hear me, please squeeze my hand again." He wanted to make sure her fingers movements wasn't his imagination.

And then it happened again, Rin gently squeezed his hand.

"Thanks God you can hear me! Thank you for returning back to me!" Sesshomaru brought her hand to his lips, placing soft kisses upon it. His free hand pressed the emergency button. He had to let them know that his beloved Rin won against Death and now was ready to return.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked the moment she stepped inside. She came into a hurry when she heard from the chief nurse that something happened to Rin.

"She squeezed my hand! My Rin moved her fingers…" He was like a drunken man repeating those words to no end.

How many times she has heard those words before? Every so often coma patients move their fingers or even blink. As a doctor, she was used with them, forced each time to crush someone's hopes; just like now she is about to crush Sesshomaru's.

"It's common among coma patients; it's an involuntary reflex. Sesshomaru, this doesn't mean she will wake up." Kikyo hoped to be wrong, she prayed for Rin to be an exception, to open her eyes for good, but her current medical condition made her skeptical.

Baffled, Sesshomaru couldn't understand why this woman has a grudge on him. Why she keeps saying his Rin won't awake?

"She moved her fingers, I saw her!"

"And many others even blinked. I'm sorry but this won't bring her back."

_Kill her, chop her to many, many pieces and give her to the dogs_ were Sesshomaru's ill thoughts about Rin's doctor. From day one she wanted to crush him and never gave up since.

"Rin responded to my voice and squeezed my hand! She squeezed my hand three times! So shut up and do your job as a doctor! If not, I'll find another neurosurgeon for Rin. I have no need for worthless doctors such as yourself."

Kikyo gave up; if she doesn't examine Rin again, Sesshomaru's nagging voice won't stop. She took the flashlight out of her pocket and checked if Rin reacts to light.

"What's happening?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw Kikyo's puzzled look.

"She reacts to light…" Kikyo has been a doctor for many years, during her career she attended to many cases, but in none of them the patients gave any signs of healing. Two weeks ago Rin was declared clinically dead, her brain unable to sustain life anymore, and yet her eyes react to light stimulus.

_Is this a miracle? _She asked herself, unable to find a scientific explanation.

"See? I've told you! She reacted to my voice and squeezed my hand. My beloved Rin will be okay."

"I need more tests to see how she evolved in the last two weeks."

* * *

A miracle, this is what it was. During last two weeks Rin's brain healed by itself. As a famous neurosurgeon, Kikyo couldn't find a scientific explanation.

"Do you see the small blood clot?" she asked the resident by her side. "It can be easily removed through a craniotomy. If everything goes well, Rin might awake very soon."

"But how was it possible for her to recover?"

"Neither I, as a doctor can find a logical explanation. However, we must deal now with the current damage. She might suffer of mental incapacity; her brain was deprived by oxygen too long."

"But maybe she won't... Miracles can happen after all."

"Prep the patient for surgery. It's time to find out how lucky she really is."

* * *

The dark which surrendered her moments ago slowly started to dissipate. She still felt her body tired but the crushing weight was long gone.

Her ears could catch the same soft voice that saved her from the dark. Upon her skin she felt a warm touch. Her eye-lids fluttered open, her hazy brown eyes registrating the image.

Two pairs of worried eyes were watching her. The dark haired-woman with one arm clutched to a silver-haired man smiled brightly at her, while tears were falling over her cheeks.

"Rin, you woke up!" said the woman before crying loudly, burying her face in that man's chest.

But what distracted Rin's attention were the light touches over her cheeks and arm. She turned her gaze into that direction and saw the man she suspected to be her savior. His soft lips planted light kisses upon her fingers, while his other hand gently caressed her cheek.

He looked at her with love, relief that she's okay.

She didn't know him.

"Who are you?" silence surrounded the entire room. "Who are you?" her voice above a whisper.

"I am your husband, Sesshomaru. We're married for four years…" His beloved one returned back to life, but he was a stranger to her. The thought of her not remembering pained him.

"Husband? I don't know you."

Their eyes looked in the same time at another person. Rin followed their gaze and saw another black-haired woman wearing a white coat.

"Apparently Rin suffers of retrograde amnesia. Her memory might come back in the following days or she might not recover them at all."

"But she doesn't remember me. She doesn't know what I am to her."

"Sesshomaru, she may not remember now, but she might remember later. Honestly, we should be thankful that losing a part of her memories is the only damage of hypoxia. The effects could have been much worse than this. We should run some more tests before letting her go home. We want to make sure she will be perfectly healthy for leaving the hospital.

* * *

A week passed since Rin woke up from her slumber. The tests went well, she had no more brain lesions. Except for her amnesia, Rin was perfectly healthy. A few more days and she will return home.

Just for a couple of hours Sesshomaru left Rin's side to go home and prepare their house for her arrival. He was anxious now, just like he was the first time she came to see his apartment.

"_Takahashi-san, I still think it isn't right for me to be in your house." Being alone with a gorgeous man in his apartment definitely isn't a good thing. She may not have experience with men, but even she could tell he tries to seduce her. _

_Coming to his apartment was a very bad idea._

"_Harada-san, I told you before you're here only to see my apartment and decide how it should be decorated." He turned the key into the lock and opened the door to his den. Before entering, she took a big gulp of air, calming herself._

_Wow. It was a huge apartment. Should she call it apartment or penthouse? Her apartment deserved to be called like that but not this one. The hallway was bigger than her whole place. And the living room was ten times bigger than that._

"_It's a huge apartment. You really live up to your name. Isn't this place too big for just one person?" she had nothing against rich people but she couldn't understand why they needed such huge houses. It was a waste of space._

"_I bought it five years ago when I returned from USA. I needed a place to live. Also I couldn't stay in a cheap place because of my name. When you're in a high position in society you must keep the appearances."_

"_Yeah, I understand, but this doesn't change the fact it's too big for one person." If she would have this kind of house, she promised herself it would be filled with many children, probably hers, and very noisy at the least._

_His house was empty and quiet._

"_Harada-san, please take a seat while I offer you something to drink. Do you like rose tea?"_

_She nodded. She was waiting on his leather black couch, when at her feet she felt something soft touching her. Her gaze went down and saw a ball of fur. _

"_Where did you came from?" she picked up the kitty and nuzzled its rosy nose. "I never thought this cold man likes cats. Oh, you're so adorable!"_

_From the kitchen door, unknown to her, Sesshomaru was watching her. "Picking a stray cat was indeed a very good idea. I won some points." He mumbled to himself delighted by the show he displayed._

"_It woke up?" Sesshomaru returned into the living room when the tea was ready. "Moments ago it was still sleeping."_

"_Your cat is adorable. I love cats. What's her name?" _

_Name? he had to name the cat? Damn, Kagome never told him that. She was waiting for his answer, and she was waiting – _

"_Kitty" he babbled the first name which came into his mind. Why did he have to lack imagination now?_

"_Such an adorable name, it fits her. Hello Kitty, I am Rin." _

_Oh, he really won some points; a few more and he would reach her heart. _

"_I never thought you're the type who likes cats or even raise one. I am pleasantly surprised." It was time for him to win more points, and for her to know he's a kind hearted guy when needed._

"_Usually I don't have pets but when I saw Kitty wet from the rain, trembling from the cold I had to stop and take her into my care. She was so thin when I first found her; she gained weight since then."_

_Rin was deeply impressed by his story. "Oh poor Kitty, a mean person abandon you but fortunately a better one found you and loves you so much."_

_Loves it? He hated it at the beginning. The kitty likes to sharpen its nails into his carpet and his couches. He even forgot how many times he was forced to replace them. The cat likes to play a lot with the curtains - few times even vandalized them. Who would have thought such a small cat can cause such damage? He definitely didn't. _

_And the worst thing – it relives itself everywhere: in the middle of the living room, and even on the couch. His stomach turned upside down when he had to clean._

_If it wasn't for the cat's purpose, then he would have thrown it off the sixth floor. Love requires sacrifices. Everything for Rin._

_The cat may still play with his curtains or sharpen her nails on his furniture, but at least she learned, after many struggles from his part, to urinate in the litter box he specially arranged in the small bathroom._

"_Yes, I love my cat very much. Its presence here gives a different feeling to this apartment. If you like Kitty so much then you're welcomed here anytime to play with her. I don't mind at all."_

Sesshomaru chuckled at the memory; it was one of the most important. That Kitty indeed did its job. After that first visit, Rin returned again and again.

"Ah, I wonder what Kitty does right now?" few months later Sesshomaru was forced to gave it up. He and Rin found Kitty another owner, a close friend of Rin who also had another cat. "Maybe I should bring Kitty back home. I am sure Miroku and Sango won't mind."

* * *

Three days later Rin was discharged. However, bringing her home proved to be harder than Sesshomaru expected, and not because of Rin but because of his idiot brother and wife.

"We won't let her come with you. Kagome and I will take care of her."

"If I am not mistaken I'm her husband, not you."

"Really? Then why did you cheated on her? Oh, and wasn't you the one who asked for divorced?"

"It was a mistake and I repent for that. I won't do that ever again."

"I know what you plan to do. Actually, deep inside you're happy that she lost her memories. This way you can manipulate her and make her think you're a great husband; that you care for her. And if she will ever remember what transpired between you two, she might hesitate to leave you since you showed her another side of you."

He was right. At first Sesshomaru suffered that Rin doesn't remember him, but later he felt relieved. He will take advantage of this situation and make her fall in love with him. He did it once, he can do it again. And if one day her memories will return he will make sure to ask forgiveness and another chance.

He won't lose her.

"Rin is coming home with me." Sesshomaru's tone was cold, bossy. "You can't stop me to take my wife where she belongs to."

* * *

**Author note: **I want to mention that I do not have any medical experience, so I do not know if hypoxia can cause memory loss. However I do know that hypoxia can have severe consequeces over human body. Hypoxia is when the brain is deprieved by oxygen.

For example a new born baby at his birth suffered hypoxia (for 45 minutes his brain had no oxygen). The consequences were awful: the baby was blind, deaf, unable to feed (to suck at his mother breast) and unable to move. Basically the baby became a vegetable. The doctors couldn't do something for that baby.

If the time the brain has no oxygen is lower, then can exist chances for the baby to recuperate but only after years of therapy. Usually the baby is developping slower than a normal child.

**Don't be shy, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **The chapter is not revised - so far this is my english level - so you will find grammar and spelling mistakes. Despite all these I hope that the message will come across.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Mist of the Past**

Two weeks.

Five days.

And seven hours passed since Rin returned to the place where the man who called himself her husband calls it home. For the hundred time she took the surroundings in trying to find something familiar in this place.

Everything was unfamiliar; her mind couldn't find any pleasant memory. The good times she spent with him in this very house were for a long time gone.

"Rin, are you okay?" for a brief moment Rin forgot about her female guest. Since she returned back to life she was never alone. During the day, her sister-in-law stayed with her trying to make her remember the past.

"I am fine Kagome. I am afraid I was with my mind elsewhere."

"What's on your mind Rin?" since the day she woke up Rin wasn't the same anymore; Kagome was genuinely worried for her.

"I am here for almost three weeks and I cannot recall pleasant memories. No matter how much I try nothing happens. This place is strange for me; I am not comfortable."

"You have amnesia Rin; it's normal to feel this way. Everyday you're surrounded by people who claim to know you but you know nothing about them. I would feel uncomfortable too. Do you want me to tell you more about us? I mean how we have met?"

Everyday she's bombed with stories, in their poor attempt to make her remember. Every day her husband tells her one during the dinner.

"Yeah, I would love to." The truth is Rin didn't want but only for a moment she would just pretend.

Didn't she become an expert already?

"You know" the raven hair woman started her story "our first meeting has nothing special. I was in the beginnings of my career when I went to Tokyo Art University to talk with Aizawa-sensei. He's a known potter and I wanted him to work with me. If I could have coaxed him into my plan I could have proved my boss I am worthy."

"Now you're a famous interior designer. I guess you brought that man on your side."

"_I am sorry Higurashi-san. Unfortunately I cannot accept your proposal. Takahashi-san came minutes ago and I accepted to work with his person." The master of pottery turned his back and left, leaving behind a young interior designer whose hopes vanished in the thin air. Aizawa was her only hope to teach that damn man a lesson._

"_Higurashi-san" for a moment she forgot about Aizawa's assistant being there. He had an apologetic smile on his figure. "I am sorry for what happened. When you called, Takahashi-san didn't offer Aizawa-san an offer. If you have come thirty minutes ago you would have got the deal."_

'_That damn Inuyasha. He must have known about my plans. He did it on purpose.'_

"_Even if Aizawa-san cannot offer his services, I can recommend you someone else. She's a student in first year but she has a great talent. I work in this field for many years but I never saw such talent. She may not be experienced as Aizawa-san but her youth and her imagination might be in your advantage. Also she will be easy to work with than Aizawa-san; you must have heard about his temper._

_A smirk showed up on her features. 'Let's see how you can take that Inuyasha Takahashi.' _

"The first thing I did when I met you for the first time was to look at your hands. _Can those small and delicate hands give life to a potter? _It was the first thing I thought to.

"And what happened next?"

"We started working together for a Japanese restaurant. The owner appreciated what we did, and we even got good reviews from their clients. They were deeply impressed by your potters. Not even Aizawa-sensei was appreciated the same like you. You were the student who surpassed the teacher."

"And we became friends after?"

"We became more than friends. Since then we're like sisters, not being able to not hear about each other even a single day. We told everything to each other, the hour didn't matter. Inuyasha was displeased by our closeness. He could swear you hold some grudge against him."

_He brought his mouth closer to hers locking them into a kiss. He wanted to taste this woman. His hands were wondering over her curved body while his mouth ravaged hers. He ground his groin into hers, his mouth swallowing her delicious moans. _

_Damn, she drives him crazy._

_His hands were half way removing her damn revealing dress when her phone rang. Both tried to ignore it but the sound persisted. The female stretched her hand and took the device, answering the phone._

"_Kagome-san__" she recognized the voice at the other end. "__I need to talk with you. Do I bother you?__" she pushed her lover away from her a little and looked into his eyes. He looked pissed, his eyes saying "Turn off the phone and let me have my wicked way with you."_

"_Of course not Rin-chan. You know you can talk with me anytime you need." Kagome pushed her lover harder, Inuyasha falling to the ground. He was too shock to express his disagreement. He saw her enticing body leaving his sight; he growled in frustration. "women" he muttered under his mustache._

"_Something amazing happened to me today__."_

"_Really? And what could have happened to you?"_

"_He kissed me. Sesshomaru kissed me__."_

"_Rin didn't Sesshomaru kissed you before?"_

"_That was on the cheek. Now he kissed me on the lips. Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru kissed me on the lips. I cannot believe it!"_

"_I do. He's in love with you Rin. I am surprised he waited for so long to have a taste of you; he wanted to feel you in the first day he had met you."_

"_Kagome-san, do you remember your first kiss with Inuyasha? How did you felt after? I exaggerate feeling so excited? My heart beat so fast that I think it will burst out my chest.__"_

"_After Inuyasha kissed me the first time I felt so good. It's refreshing even remembering." Kagome's ears could catch Inuyasha's growls. She guessed he remembers their first kiss as well._

_They talked like that for another hour. When Kagome returned to her lover, he was already extremely unhappy. _

"_Why women need to talk at the phone an eternity?"_

"_He's in love with her." she totally ignored him._

"_Yes, I know. He's like a love sick puppy. Rin has him wrapped around her little finger."_

_Standing in front on him, Kagome removed her silk dress, her nude body being caressed by his amber gaze. She straddled his hips, her mouth whispering in his ear._

"_Do you remember what I did after you kiss me for the first time?"_

"_It hurts even know." He heard her small chuckle; even now she still likes to make fun of him._

_He pinned her under him and had his wicked way with her. _

* * *

Since the day Rin woke up Sesshomaru vowed to himself to spend more time with her. His schedule became incredible packed after he ditched work to go in Seychelles and after he had to correct the wrongs his former mistress caused to his company.

But even with his packed schedule he found time to spend with her. And one of those moments was the lunch. The restaurant he brought her in held precious memories; here they took their first lunch together.

"We would want house specialty." Said the man to the waitress. "Chef Benoit knows what I am talking about."

"Of course sir."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman across the table; the same like in their first lunch together she was fidgeting. She looked so much alike the one from six years ago.

"We came here a lot of times and always chef Benoit cooked for us; his food is amazing."

"We're in an expensive restaurant. I am sure the food is excellent."

"_Thank you for accepting my invitation to lunch. I am glad after so many refusals you finally accepted."_

_The next day after their first meeting in Sesshomaru's office she was bombed by his phone calls. Rin knew Kagome won't ever tell her phone number to someone else without asking her first so she was sure her best friend did not betray her. But somehow he did find out her number and she was pretty sure he won't give up till won't have his way._

"_I had no choice Takahashi-san. If I wouldn't have accepted you would have come in person to where I live and still have your way."_

_He was a stalker, and I might say I proud one. He could feel she's his only one. No way he would stay still and let another man steal her away from his grasp. No, we would have her in one way or another. Slowly they would cement their relationship; he would make her fall for him._

"_Harada-san, I admit that my previously calls were indeed in my own detriment but our meeting today is purely work related."_

_For her would mean work but to him was pure pleasure. Soon she would spend more and more time around him._

_Rin wanted to open her mouth and speak but stopped when the waiter arrived. The man in his thirties scrutinized his clients, his gaze eating Rin wholly. Sesshomaru noticed the man's gaze lingering too much on the female._

"_We would want some red wine, a Chardoney and the house specialty. The chef Benoit knows very well what I desire." Sesshomaru sighed in relief when the man ripped his eyes away from Rin._

"_And for the lady?"_

"_I would have the same." For the first time in her life she stepped in a French restaurant, and worse she couldn't even read the menu; it was in French. Not wanting to embarrass herself with her lack of education she decided to do as him._

_She accepted his invitation, why not eating the same as him?_

"_Very well." The waiter bowed and made his leave to the kitchen but not before glancing at the female again. _

"_You will enjoy the food here. Chef Benoit is the best."_

"_I know that the ruthless Sesshomaru Takahashi don't praise people often so I believe you. Tell me more about the job you want to offer me."_

_Not even a moment he felt offended by her words. He perfectly knew about his reputation in his society; a cold, ruthless business man. _

"_How I have said before Harada-san, our lunch is work related. I want to redecorate my place, and I want you to take care of that."_

"_Takahashi-san, I am not an interior designer, I am a potter. I do not think I can help you. I am sure Kagome-san will gladly help you."_

"_You're wrong Harada-san" definitely that woman won't do any changes to his penthouse; he got feed up when she invaded his work office "what I have in mind is perfect for you. I am not doing a complete redecoration but small changes. All I want you to do are some potters for my penthouse."_

"_Oh…then tell me what do you need and I would gladly do them."_

"_Well, here's the problem I do not know what fits for my apartment, pottery is not my forte, so I need you to come to my apartment and decide what's the best." He wanted her to come with him and see how kind hearted he can be; to see the small, stray cat he picked up couple days ago._

"_Takahashi-san!" the only thought of being alone with him beyond closed doors frightened the hell out of her. "I do not think is appropriate for me to do so."_

"_But your presence there would be necessary. If you won't have a bigger picture you won't know what to do. I am sure an artist like you cannot afford creating something shallow and bring shame upon you." _

_He was sure she can created the most beautiful potteries even without seeing his apartment but he needed her there; a little cruelty have been necessary._

"_Okay, I would come to your place. I would call you when I can. The next two weeks I am busy with exams. After that I will surely come."_

_Battle number two was won. Soon he would win her heart too._

* * *

It's been too long since he had touched her, been to long since their lips locked into a kiss, even the briefest one. Sesshomaru missed her. She was so close, at an arm distance from him, but yet so far.

He could tell she was still uncomfortable around him, her husband. If it was up to him he would have attacked her lips with his kisses and whisper sweet things into her ear. How much he wanted to feel her again.

He had to wait.

She was still fragile. Despite the stories he narrated to her every day she still didn't recognize him as her husband, nor accept him as a man.

After their dinner they had a short walk in the park nearby; he wanted at least to hold hands with her but refrained his urge. He wondered when things will return to normal. He wanted her back.

And now they were standing in front of her bedroom door, looking into each other eyes. Her eyes seemed to ask something but he did not know what.

_Sesshomaru Takahashi, a cruel, rich businessman could now swore that in his entire life he never met a woman such as Rin. When Rin told him she wants to fulfil her fantasy he thought that maybe it's something extravagant, a lot of money being involved; not that he was bothered by it._

_But it wasn't what he thought; she just wanted to have lunch with him under a blossomed sakura tree. Did he ever was at a picnic? No he wasn't._

"_When I was little I promised to myself that my first date with my first boyfriend will be a picnic under a blossomed sakura tree."_

_Her dream was silly, innocent but he was glad to be the man she's gonna share it with. Until hearing her desire his minds was eaten by jealousy. Did she have a boyfriend before? Was a man before him who touched her lips? The thoughts of another one possessing her body drove him crazy._

_Hearing her words, relief washed over his already troubled mind._

"_Come here!" his eyes followed her gaze, watching her hands movements, patting her lap._

"_You want me to…"_

"_Put your head in my lap. This is something I want to do with my first boyfriend under a sakura tree."_

"_OK." The moment his head rested into her lap, her hands caressed his silver locks. "It's calming." His amber gaze, in the past cold but now warm, bore in her chocolate eyes. "The only woman who played with my hair was my mother."_

"_Not one of your past lovers played with this beautiful hair? You must be lying. Your hair is soft; I want to play with it for hours."_

"_This Sesshomaru will never lie to you. You really are the first."_

_He was watching her lips moving, saying sweet nothings to him, and damn he wanted to taste them; to lock their mouths into a kiss._

_Their first kiss._

_For hours he laughed at her silly jokes; hours he listened to her ramblings and not even once he got bored by her presence._

_It was hard to explain to himself but deep inside he knew he's where he belongs…_

… _in her arms._

_At the end of the day, before them parting he saw her tip-toeing waiting for her goodbye kiss. His earlier urge returned; never once he tasted her lips._

_He wanted her so badly._

_He slowly bend his head, his lips closer to hers ready to feel her soft, rosy lips under his. He was a breath away when he changed direction, kissing her flushed cheek instead._

"_Good night my princess." He could see disappointment on her features but he had no other choice. His desire for her was too raw to be able to hold it if his inner beast will take the slightest meal. He desired her body and damn he knew she's not ready for it._

"_I will call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams!"_

"_Dream about me tonight."_

"_I am sure I will."_

* * *

He did not kiss her. Rin could swore that his lust for her, that his desire to take her lips were visible into his amber eyes. Did she want him to kiss her?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

A part of her wanted him to belong to her but the other part couldn't forget about his betrayal. How long will she stay and pretend to not know? For how long she want to punish him for what he did?

She did not know.

Rin went to take her shower, and maybe to clear her mind a little. The hot water pouring over her naked body maybe will help her relax. She was tense around him, always careful not to betray herself.

She was about to go to bed when the ring of her phone woke her up from her inner meditation. She flipped the phone open and read the short message.

It was her, the woman who stole Rin's happiness. Rin even wondered when she will dare approach her and laugh in her face how she bedded her husband for six months. Rin felt sick only seeing her name.

"_Oh. I felt asleep." She was waiting for her husband and fallen asleep while doing so. It wasn't the first time when he came late from work but now…_

"_It's already 2 AM ." She flipped her cell phone open hoping to see a message from him._

_Nothing._

_She got scared. He always called; her mind started created many scenarios like he's injured laying unconscious on a hospital bed. She dialed his number and prayed for him to be safe and sound._

"_**Who are you to call me at this hour?'**__ the voice at the other line didn't belong to a male but to a woman. And by her voice Rin could tell that that woman just woke up from her slumber. Rin lost her voice. She looked at the screen again, to make sure she didn't dialed the wrong number._

_Rin froze._

_She dialed the right number._

_She hung up the phone._

_Her body was trembling; her mind trying to come with answers for what she just heard._

"_Someone stole his phone or maybe by mistake he switched his phone with someone else. That person can be a man and that woman I just heard might be that man's girlfriend or wife. Sesshomaru is not cheating on me. He loves me. He will never do something like that."_

_A part of her recognized the lie between her reasoning. She promised to herself to be strong and ask him when he returns._

* * *

_An hour later he returned. Rin was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. For the last hour her mind wandered at that female voice; she wondered if she knows that woman. Who can be his lover?_

"_Why are you still awake at this hour?" he asked her. "You should have gone to sleep." Rin put the glass on the counter and came towards him. She smiled while taking off his coat. _

"_You know that I cannot sleep alone in that bed. Also since you hadn't call I was worried that something happened to you. You know me."_

"_I am sorry that I didn't call; my phone ran out of battery." In that moment she knew; he spent his time with another woman. Slept in the same room with her, probably in the same bed and she could have access to his phone. _

_Sesshomaru bent his head, his lips pressing lightly on hers. The closeness of their bodies assaulted Rin's nostrils with the scent of another woman perfume. His clothes reeked of her perfume._

_But she said nothing; Rin just smiled._

* * *

**Author note: **

1. when I say "inner beast" I mean in a metaphorical sense, and not literally; don't forget that all my charas are humans.

2. Probably some of you think that Rin remembered her past. That's false; she never lost her memories. And now you will say "but you say she did". When Rin woke up she asked "who're you?" I think that was the sentence which mislead you.

Rin asked who he is because the man she saw was different than the one she had seen before accident – doing his luggage, leaving her, being affectionate with his lover. the one after the accident was kind, worried, etc while the one before was cold; i.e. she didn't recognize them as being one and the same. Seeing that she was misunderstood, Rin decided to play along, and pretend amnesic.

3. I am working on Chapter 7 Wife and Mistress


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note:** The chapter is not revised; please excuse the grammar mistakes.

Something to clarify - Sesshomaru did not return to his cheating way - some was left with such impression - what you read in the previous chapter was a memory of the past.

*sesshomaru's words through the phone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Wife and Mistress**

_Rin was watching her through the tinted glass of her car window. She was watching the woman whose voice she heard on the phone a week ago. What should a woman do when her husband is cheating on her?_

_Meiya Saseko, a well know model but who didn't know fame grace to her modeling skills but to her skills beyond closed doors. Indeed, she was beautiful; many men turned their heads to see her but her beauty wasn't natural but gained through many esthetic surgeries. _

"_Why men prefer plastic women over the natural ones?" she asked herself aloud._

_Should she run with her car over that woman; should she talk with her and ask her to stop defile her marriage or Rin should just pretend to know nothing. Once again she looked to the mistress resume and stepped out of the car. _

_Rin wanted to see, wanted to hear her voice once more. "How will she react when she will see me?"_

_Rin entered in the shop, a sales woman greeting her immediately._

"_Good afternoon, Takahashi-sama!" she bowed lightly. "How can we help you?"_

"_Good afternoon! And please call me Rin. Takahashi-sama makes me look old." Rin smiled affectionate to the sales woman but her eyes were searching the mistress. _

"_I will try Takahashi-sama. How can I help you?"_

"_I am searching something for my upcoming exhibition. I don't look after something extravagant but not plain either. Meanwhile I will wait over there." She pointed to the sofa. _

_The mistress was waiting too. 'I wonder what does she wants to buy, and with whose money? Does Sesshomaru gives her money for her shopping?' Rin was calm on the outside while approaching the vile woman but on the inside…_

_She was burning with rage. _

_She wanted to grab the slut and pull her hair out. With each step she became sick. 'What could Sesshomaru see at this false woman? It's about her big chest? Doesn't he see that even that are false? Her body, her soul is all false.' _

_She was getting mad. How could he replace her with such a woman?_

_Rin took her seat on the same sofa the mistress was, and innocently approached the woman._

"_Are you waiting too? I am looking for a cocktail dress; you?" Meiya turned his eyes to see the woman who dared to speak to her person but froze in her spot. In a week time Rin became a very fine actress; nothing of what she did gave her away. When she saw the mistress shocked face, in that moment she knew she was recognized._

"_I am sorry that I didn't present myself. I am Rin Takahashi. It's nice to meet you. I have seen you many times in magazines; you're famous."_

"_Mm, I guess I am." Rin could see the discomfort the mistress was feeling. Rin could even tell that Meiya was searching for excuses to run away. _

"_I read in the magazines that you signed a contract with an Italian fashion house."_

"_Yes I did. Now if you excuse me, I remembered that I have a show in about one hour. The sale woman takes too long and I cannot stay anymore. Bye!"_

"_That was indeed fast, slut!" no one heard Rin insulting the model._

_Like nothing ever happened, Rin waited the sale woman to bring her the dress she has no need for._

* * *

Meiya watched her wrist watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. The person she was waiting for was late, and gradually she became furious. The door ding open and finally the person she had to met glided in.

Rin scanned the small coffee shop, looking for her, for the mistress. Last night Meiya messaged to Rin, asking her to meet her. It was time for them to meet again, so Rin accepted her invitation. She saw a blonde woman in the corner of the coffee shop waving her hand in her direction. Rin took a deep breath and approached the mistress.

"Good afternoon, miss…"

"My name is Meiya Saseko. I messaged you yesterday."

"I know that; your name was at the end of the message. Though I do not understand what a model will want with me. The modeling is far away from my job range. Also, I doubt that we're friends; I didn't see you at the hospital at all."

Meiya forced a smile on her facial features.

"I find out that you have no memories of the events before your accident. Believe it or not, we have met before and we even talked with each other. Furthermore, we have something in common."

"We have? What a potter and a model can have in common? Don't tell me that you offered me a job and I failed to finish it?"

"Job offer? Of course not. What we have in common…" Rin sipped her coffee, calmly waiting for the mistress words. She already knew what she wants to declare. "it's the man." Unfazed by her words, Rin put the coffee cup on the table and looked the mistress in her eyes.

"Pardon me? Can you repeat one more time?" Meiya breathed in again and let the words flowing out.

"I am talking about Sesshomaru. I and he have a relationship for months. I was thinking lately and realized it's not fair for you to not know about us and…"

"Since it's not fair maybe you shouldn't have had an affair with a married man, slut." Rin words were cold, surprising Meiya. "Did you think by coming here with supposedly good intentions you will move me? Do you think that after you defiled my marriage for months I will believe your good intentions? You bought that nose; you even bought those breasts; you should have invested something in your brain too."

"You remember…"

"Do you think such a betrayal can ever be forgotten? I would have wished so, but the Gods aren't so gentle with me."

"Well, since you know everything and I don't need to fill you in, I will go straight to the subject. Leave Sesshomaru; he's my man."

"Leave him? And why should I do that, because you say so? I did not left him when I first find out about you; what makes you think I would do it now? In this moment I feel like being married to him, forever."

"He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me."

"Should I care about that? Should I open the way for you? Saseko-san, if we wouldn't have been in a public place I would have laughed. Actually, hearing you saying that he loves you makes me tie him more to me. Do I have a reason to wish for your happiness; I think it's the other way around."

"He proposed me." Meiya had to play all her cards. In front of her she has a woman who paid nothing to the past. "When we were in Seychelles, Sesshomaru proposed me. He wanted to marry me as soon as possible."

That was something Rin didn't know. She let the shock washed over her, and calmed herself down.

"But he didn't. After you two returned he left you. He chose me, and not you."

"He gives you pity; he feels guilty for your accident. Don't you have even an ounce of pride inside you? Are you really so rotten?"

"If he indeed loves you; if he indeed wants to marry you; if he indeed feels guilty then I will throw away any pride and keep him by my side for eternity, making him miserable for the rest of his life. I will never divorce him; I will never let him be happy with you."

"I will tell him about your lies. What I need is him leaving you, not other way around."

"Go ahead and tell him. Do you think I care? In the worst case we will end this charade. Do you think he will leave me? He will never leave me. He will beg for forgiveness, and I will grant it. We will start anew, and you will be just a bad memory of the past. Your presence in his life is ephemeral, mine is for eternity. You can go and tell him how rotten his wife is but he will never believe you. He thinks of me as being gentle, kind-hearted. Your new depiction of me will be seen as a rotten lie, your last, poor attempt to be with him. He will hate you more, and I feel sorry for not being able to see that when it happens. I will leave now Saseko-san; I indulged too much in your presence. Sayonara!"

Rin left on the table her share for the coffee and left, leaving behind a Meiya in awe. With this meeting, Meiya hoped to get what she wanted – the end of his marriage and him returning on her side. But the wife she just met was different compared with how people described her; the wife was cold, willing to stay into a loveless marriage. And not loveless because he gave up loving her, but loveless because Meiya could feel through Rin's words the hatred she has for Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Hi Rin! Sorry for coming late today; I was busy at work and couldn't leave earlier." Rin didn't have mood for guests, especially today. It's been two hours since her meeting with Meiya, and her words were still deep sunk in her heart. The pain of him wanting to marry her slowly destroyed any power she held within her.

Painful.

Too painful.

"Are you okay Rin? Do you have any fever? Should I call a doctor to see you?" Kagome took a seat on the bed, checking Rin's condition. "Should I cook something for you?"

"I am not feeling ill." Rin pulled the covers over her completely, not wanting to be seen. "And I ate well at lunch, I am not hungry."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's about him and her; I meet his mistress today and – " in that moment Rin realized the mistake she committed. The covers flew off of her body, and her eyes bored in shocked ones.

"Rin do you – "

"Kagome, forget what you have heard. What I said moments ago never happened."

"Do you by any chance remember everything?"

"…"

"Did you ever lose your memories?"

"Kagome, I – "

"Why did you lie? Do you know how much we tried to make you feel comfortable around us, to see us as your close friends? Why did you lie?"

"It's not like I planned it. When I woke up I saw Sesshomaru being gentle, carrying with me. He was not the same man I have seen before my accident. The man before didn't care about me at all. To me, they were different persons. And when I saw that I was misunderstood I decided to pretend not remembering."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Maybe because I wanted to give another chance to my marriage; maybe because I did not want to admit that my husband has an affair. Admitting makes things becoming reality; I still wanted to believe that is just a bad dream I am about to awake from."

"What about Sesshomaru? Does he know about it?"

"Don't you dare tell him about it! I don't want him to know. I won't forgive you if you tell him!"

"But Rin, he deserve to know the truth."

"He deserve my ass. Why should I tell him my sins when he never told me his? For six months he had an affair; for six months he constantly lied to me, and when he showed me the divorce paper he never told me about her. Do you know what he told me in that day? He said to me that on my side he's suffocating; he told me that he doesn't love me anymore and he didn't even hesitate. While some of you were crying beside my bed, he was in Seychelles making love with her, proposing her. I was dying and he was happy. Does a man like him have any rights?"

Rin felt good purring her heart out. For months she kept her frustration to herself, threatening to eat her from the inside.

"Do you still love him? What about your marriage?"

"I don't know anymore. I feel sick every time I see his face; I feel sick every time I hear him narrating to me our love story. Do you know that every day he tells me one? How happy we were between these four walls, how every morning I woke up with a rose on my pillow. But what I really want him to tell me is the story of him bringing his mistress inside these four walls, the story of him taking her intimately on this very bed."

"For how long will you keep the charade on?"

"I don't know that either. You know that I would have forgiven him if he would have told me the truth? If he would have begged me and be honest with me I would have given him a second chance. But now when I find out that he wanted to marry her, I don't know anymore. The only reason I am with him is because I want to see how far he will go with the lie. And maybe because I want to bond him more to me and making him suffer by leaving him."

"Rin, what have you become?" Kagome couldn't stop the tears falling. Her best friend turned into something she no longer recognize, and was powerless in helping her friend.

"He made me like this."

* * *

"_She's lying to you Sesshomaru. Rin remembers everything but she plays with you."_

_He was called by her, and after weeks of insistence he gave up and met her. She didn't understand last time that he wants nothing to have to do with her; he came to remember her._

"_Stop playing games Meiya. No matter what you say, I won't return to you."_

"_Even if she doesn't love you anymore? Listen to me Sesshomaru, I met her today, and she was unlike how you and others describe her. She was colder than ice, I could feel hatred in her words; hatred for me and you."_

"_Rin is not such a woman; she cannot be like you say. I know her for six years; she's not capable of such."_

"_Stop being blind and see reality. She never lost her memories; she takes advantage of her accident to keep you on her side, not letting you to be happy with me. She's doing this on purpose. She wants to make you suffer."_

"_Even if your words are true, it doesn't change things. She can give me how much pain she wants; I will accept it."_

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way home, his former mistress words never leaving him since he left her behind, and now for the last time. He wondered if his Rin truly is lying about her memories, if she really pretends.

How can he ever know? Can he just go and ask her? But what if she really is amnesic? His doubt will lead him to reveal his affair.

"Sesshomaru" since she returned home, this was the first day when she greeted him so loudly. The tone of her voice sounded like she was anxious to meet him; Sesshomaru couldn't stop the joy feeling which crept it ways in his heart.

"I am home, Rin."

"Welcome home! The truth is that all day I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you something but I don't know how – "

"Something is wrong?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know what to believe, I am confused."

Sesshomaru stripped his suit jacket off of his form, and leaded to the sofa in the living room. She took a seat across him, insecurity and fear clearly occupying her mind.

"If something bothers you, you can tell me. I won't get mad on you."

"I met a woman today." _Does she want to tell me about Meiya?_ "She messaged me last night, asking to meet me. She told me strange things, and I don't know if I should believe her or not."

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't make sense what she told me because you told me different things. I don't know what to believe anymore. I wondered if I should talk with you about it; what if you will get mad on me, but my insecurity was eating me and I wanted to ask you and – "

"Tell me Rin; no matter what it is, tell me!"

"She said that you cheated on me with her. Her words didn't make sense; you told me how happy you were with me, happy men don't cheat. Who's lying Sesshomaru, you or she?"

"_Stop being blind and see reality. She never lost her memories; she takes advantage of her accident to keep you on her side, not letting you to be happy with me. She's doing this on purpose. She wants to make you suffer."_

Meiya's words were ringing inside his head. The woman he had in front of his eyes was differently than the one the former mistress described. The woman he was currently seeing wasn't capable of such. He could see the innocence between her words; he could see the pain she would feel if he would claim Meiya's words as true.

'_Meiya was lying. She tries to make doubt Rin. But even if I am wrong in my reasoning it does not matter. Having my Rin on my side is all I need for.'_

"I never cheated on you. The woman you met today was lying." It was the best answer he could give her for. The truth would have destroyed an innocent person, the lie obvious to the connoisseur.

'_Liar.' _Rin's mind was screaming. '_You're a rotten liar, just like in that day – '_

_Months passed since Rin find out about his affair and kept silent about it. Today was her birthday, and unlike the previous years she kept it silent. She wanted to test him; to see how much space she occupies in his heart._

_In the privacy of their home supposedly they should celebrate; the cake, the food, the drinks…everything was on their place. Only the man was missing. It never happened before._

_Two hours later Rin found herself sitting alone in the corner of a fancy restaurant, her eyes glued on a certain couple. _

_It was her birthday but instead of being with her, Sesshomaru was in the company of another woman, eating, drinking and smiling with her._

_Clearly, he forgot about the wife._

_Rin dialed his number, wishing to see how much a liar he can be._

"_Hello Rin!"__ he did not pick up after the first call but only after the third. From across the dining hall, Rin could see his distaste in answering. __"I am in an important meeting. I cannot talk on the phone."__ He did not want to waste his precious time spent with his mistress; he wanted to dispose of the wife sooner as possible._

"_Sorry for bothering you. I wanted to tell you that I will be out of town for two days. A problem arrived in Arita which needs my presence."_

"_Hope it's nothing serious."_

"_I love you!"_

"_I love you too."_

_Rin's tiny heart was shredded into pieces when his lips kissed another after through the phone he whispered those words to her. _

* * *

**Author note: **If you have questions you can ask them, though I do not guaranty that I will answer them, especially if those request spoilers.

** chapter 8 Revenge **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: **The chapter is not edited by a beta. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, despite those I hope for the message to come across. Before hating me, please be patient, and wait for chapter 9 - things will be better explained there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Revenge**

"_You came" Rin left Sesshomaru side heading straight into the arms of another man. The tall black haired man caught the young woman, spinning her into his arms, and later his lips descending on her forehead, kissing it._

_Sesshomaru felt jealousy eating him. She was so carefree around the man, hugging him so naturally, like they were born to be in each other arms. Rin linked her arm with the man, smiling brilliantly while she was heading in his direction._

"_Sesshomaru, this is the man I talked to you about, Bankotsu. We're childhood friends, We grew up together in Arita. He's my best boy friend."_

_He heard a lot about the man; he was the man who always was on her side when she needed it. Until this day, a week before the weeding Sesshomaru never had the chance of meeting him._

_Bankotsu left in USA to study photography a week before him (Sesshomaru) meeting Rin. The only times when he returned to Japan coincided with the times when Sesshomaru was away in his business trips. _

_Sesshomaru imagined the man being short, freckles all over his face but what he saw was a tall man, probably the dream of every woman. Honestly, probably he thought that way because of jealousy; he didn't want to imagine the love of his life being in friendly terms with handsome men. _

_By Sesshomaru's standards they had to be ugly._

"_Sesshomaru Takahashi" he said taking Rin back on his side. By that simple move he wanted to warn the other man. The former smiled gently and stretched his hand for a shake._

"_Bankotsu Narumi, I am happy to finally meeting you! This little rascal here talked about you for years. I was curious to know the man who took my precious girl away." Sesshomaru could detect in his words the love the man had for Rin. If it was the love of a friend or of a man he couldn't exactly know._

_Sesshomaru took the stretched hand into his, shaking it tightly; silently saying him that Rin is his; untouchable._

"_Bankotsu will be our photographer; I refuse to have other than him." she noticed the strange aura around the two men; she decided to lighten the mood. "He's a famous photographer, and any person he photographed became famous as well."_

"_My future wife wants to be famous; I wouldn't have ever guessed."_

"_Of course; what woman wouldn't want to be famous? Also, I proved to be a good business woman; I convinced a high quality photographer to take wonderful pictures of me for free."_

"_The emotional impact was high my precious girl; and do you think I would have let another man taking pictures of you? Why don't you take my car keys and bring here the box from the back seat of my car. And please do not peak. Meanwhile I will delight myself in the presence of your man. I am sure he won't mind."_

_She was watching him suspiciously, trying to figure out what was in his mind._

"_Fine, I will go; do not do what I think you will do. Be nice; he's my man."_

"_Don't worry. I won't be mean much."_

_Finally being left alone with the fiancé, the black haired man changed his mood from playful to serious._

"_Sesshomaru Takahashi let me warn you; Rin is my precious girl, I love her more than my life."_

"_You're in love with her but I –"_

"_I see her as my precious girl. And if she will shed one single tear because of you I will take her away from you."_

_Sesshomaru could tell he was serious; the love the man had for Rin was bigger than he ever imagined. _

"_I love her; on my side Rin will be the happiest woman. You will have no chance to follow your threats. I won't let her belong to any man than me."_

"_We shall see."_

* * *

It was a distant memory of the past; a memory about a man Sesshomaru wanted away from Tokyo, out of Japan even. He returned, the man making Sesshomaru remember the warning. In the past couple of weeks the man made his present felt more than usual, his wife spending more and more time with the man.

Sesshomaru could feel his frustration, his jealousy eating him alive; his wife, despite his assuring words about Meiya, was still rejecting him, not seeing him as a man. However, around the other man Sesshomaru saw the same Rin from the past; the woman who felt comfortable around the man.

The doctor warned him that her memories might gradually return and her behavior is pretty normal. He was glad she started remembering but he couldn't avoid the pain in his chest; the first man she remembered wasn't him, the husband, but her childhood friend.

Maybe he would have let all these pass if the two, the childhood friends, wouldn't have started acting strange. It happened with few messages his wife got from the man, messages she tried to hide them away from him that his mind thought at the worst.

He hesitated at first, not wanting to believe in what his mind was screaming it was happening. His Rin will never do such; she will not give herself to another man. Actually, he was sure that Bankotsu tricked her, probably by whispering sweet lies to her.

Sesshomaru was sure Bankotsu tried to take advantage by her mental state, slowly bringing her into his arms.

But all those thoughts weren't enough for Sesshomaru to stay still. Soon enough he found himself like a jealous husband spying on his wife. If he wouldn't have done such now he wouldn't be in a coffee shop, across a love hotel.

His wife and the other man entered the building two hours ago and did not come out yet.

Few hours ago, he watched his wife laughing with another man, her arm linked with another man's arm, she whispering something into his ears, her laughing after it and kissing her forehead.

Did she watch him like this too?

When he dined with his mistress, was his wife nearby, watching him kissing another woman lips?

For the first time Sesshomaru understood the pain he made her go through.

When he first found out that she knew about his affair, he wondered why hadn't she say anything. Now, few months after she beat death, he understood why she stayed quiet. After all, now he does the same thing.

First, he saw with his very eyes the love messages the sinful couple exchanged; he saw them entering in love hotels, but when she returned home, Sesshomaru smiled gently to her, keeping silent, the same how she did.

He was afraid to accuse her of adultery; he was afraid to ask her _Do you still love me? _He was afraid of her answer.

"_You stopped loving me?"_

"_I don't love you anymore."_

She had asked him this question. At that time to him it was trivial, insignificant; now he could see it importance. If she will answer him the same like he did months ago, he will knew a part of him will die along with her answer.

He was a cruel, selfish man; he answered her question with no hesitation, not carrying what he will leave behind; a broken hearted-woman.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Sesshomaru didn't stay till the end, till they came out of the hotel. He couldn't bring himself to see happiness radiate from her after what she…Sesshomaru banned the word from his mind.

"I am home!" she smiled gently, stripping the coat of her form. "Why so early?"

"I finished faster than usual, and decided to have some rest home by my wife side. I was sad when I didn't find you. I am feeling better now seeing you."

"I was to my workshop, and lost track of time. Sorry! It won't happen again."

"It's okay; to me it happens a lot."

Even if she now knows the touch of another man, Sesshomaru decided to do anything to save his marriage. He knew he had to make her remember him, remember the touch in the past she craved so much.

"Come and take a sit Rin; I have something to tell you." she obeyed him, her eyes watching him intensely.

She knew what she had done lately; she knew that he knew. She wondered if finally he will dare question her about it. She was full prepared for a fight; she even wanted him to bring the subject into matter.

"Let's go in a little trip this weekend." His words surprising her. "We can leave Friday afternoon and return late in Sunday."

"A trip? Now?"

"I know that between us things are unclear but I think both of us need it. I know that you still don't remember me, you're uncomfortable around me but a trip in a place we used to go might help you."

"Where will we go?"

"At my country house. You adored going there; I am sure even like you're now you will like it."

"Do we have good memories there?"

"Very." He leaned in, his lips touching gently her forehead.

* * *

"_Takahashi-san, you're so un-cool." Both of them were sitting on the carpeted floor of his country house, around the fire frying marshmallows._

"_May I know why? To hear this from my gorgeous girlfriend deeply hurts me."_

"_It's the Eve of the New Year and you're here with me. Definitely the wrong place."_

"_And where should I now be?"_

"_Now you should be in a fancy club at a fancy kinky New Year's party, with a woman clothed summary performing a lap dance. Being with me, a woman dressed in a jersey and frying marshmallows makes you so un-cool Takahashi-san. What happened to you?"_

_She tried to be playful, unaware of starting dangerous games._

"_Well, maybe we can do something about that lap dance. You performing that in this jersey of yours will have a better effect than any naked woman. Will you do it?" the rouge forming on her cheeks he found it adorable, enticing, arousing._

"_Takahashi-san, you're a pervert. A lap dance I will never do it. Beside I don't know how to do it." _

"_But if you will know you will do it? Here are only us; why don't you do some practice? I will never tell anyone."_

_She was shocked; he never talked with her like this - erotic. Strangely, she found it exciting._

"_Takahashi-san, you're hurting me; I never thought you think so low of me." He never took her words seriously; he couldn't when her eyes were shining with curiosity, when her voice was a little low, her pink tongue moistening her dry lips. "Never thought I am dating a pervert."_

_He wanted to lean in, showing her what he can do to her, how pervert he can be. "Then you don't know me. So, what about that dance? All you need to do is to sat in my lap, and move your body slowly. You will turn me on with just a little bit."_

_Their close proximity allowed him to grab her quickly by her hips, his sudden move bringing her in a sinful position; she was above him, her legs on each side of his body, straddling him. She looked into his eyes and saw the fire burning in them. _

"_I am not properly dressed." She was never in such position before; she could feel this was the day she will get lost into him. The butterflies forming in her stomach she couldn't stop them. She wanted him the same he wanted her, probably more._

_She felt ashamed to show her nude body to him; somewhere, in the back of her mind she was scared he won't be pleased by her petite body. _

"_Rin" he purred her name, his breath hot on her lips "I desire you. Forgive me for not being able to wait anymore." Sesshomaru gave her no chance to protest, his mouth locked with hers into a searing kiss. The kiss was like no other; hungry, demanding, filled with want._

_Passionately, she responded to him; responded to his kiss, mewled when his hands found their way under her jersey, and further under her shirt, touching the bare flesh underneath. His touches brought her skin into fire impossible to be ever extinguished._

_Soon enough, she found herself being pressed on the hard floor, her body pinned under his stronger one, a willing prey to his touch. His golden orbs stopped, watching her petite body. Her lips were slightly bruised and swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed, her eyes were hazy the desire for him clearly being there. _

_He found her breathtaking. _

_Her hands touched his face, slowly bringing her mouth closer to his; she surrendered her body to the desire born into her, her body now having a will of its own._

_Piece by piece their clothes left their bodies, Sesshomaru taking his time to admire the naked beauty beneath him. His lips descended again upon her own, his tongue asking the permission to explore each crevices of her wet cavern. _

_She gladly gave it to him, their tongues hungry pressing on each other, exploring each other. _

_Inch by slowly inch Sesshomaru invaded her body, a scream tearing from her lips when he pushed beyond her virginal barrier. He stilled his movements, waiting for her to adjust to the invasion, his lips wiping away her tears._

"_I love you!" he whispered to her, his lips descending upon her own. _

* * *

Sesshomaru parked his car on the lawn of his country house. "Rin, we've arrived." His arm shaking lightly the sleeping female.

"We're here already?" she sounded exasperated, annoyed for being disturbed from her sleep. Somehow, he felt guilty; he always did.

"I will take the luggage; you go inside first and continue your nap."

"Sorry, I am tired."

"I know. You always sleep in the car, and another two hours after we arrive."

The sleepy female made her way inside the house, and slowly towards the bedroom. She could not stop noticing the scent inside the house; it was nostalgic. She curled onto the bed, her mind couldn't stop the memories flooding into her.

This was the place where he took her purity, tainting her with his sinful touch.

* * *

She looked so innocent while sleeping; her long hair alike a curtain covering half of her face. His long fingers touched her pink lips, caressing them, feeling her soft breath upon them.

"Rin" he said while slowly he bent his form over hers, his mouth now closer, a breath away from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, his beautiful face filling her visage. A smile formed on her lips, her hands cupping his face and closing the distance between their mouths.

His form was now completely covering her, his hands wandering over all her body, their tongues dancing together. His mouth, only for a fleeting moment left her lips, making their way down on her neck, kissing the bare skin.

Soft moans left her lips, her petite body writhing in pleasure beneath his bigger one.

"Bankotsu."

His lips were making their way towards her lips to kiss them again when he froze. The name she whispered in pleasure did not belong to him, but to another.

* * *

**Author note: **why Bankotsu? - Because I have a soft spot for him; I was happy when he kicked Inuyasha's butt. I suffered when he died.

Chapter 9 Decission


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: **the chapter is not revised by a beta; please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thank you all for your reviews; it made me happy that you don't hate me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Decision**

"_You know, he followed you since I picked you up from your house." The man was lying on the bed beside the woman, his arm being used by her as a pillow._

"_I know. Wasn't this the whole purpose?"_

"_I know but I cannot stop this feeling, that we're doing something bad. He thinks we have an affair, though I shall not feel bad for that bastard. Aren't you worried what he may think about you?"_

"_Not really. I thought a lot how should I punish him for what he did to me, and after a lot of thinking I decided to make him feel the same pain I have felt. But his reaction disappointed me. He saw us more than once entering in various love hotels, he checked my cell phone, reading our love messages, and what he does is keeping silent and smiling. It pissed me off."_

"_Didn't you do the same?"_

"_Yes I did. And I regret every moment. I should have left him the first moment I had the proof of his adultery. If he wanted to be with her I should have granted his freedom. At that time I took a wrong decision, allowing him to hurt me more and more. Sometime I think I am some sort of masochist."_

_She wanted to punish him but nothing she did brought her satisfaction; her new self wanted to see him hurt more and more, wanted to see desperation on his features._

"_Why me? Why did you choose me to fake an affair? If you wanted to have one you could have picked any man."_

"_At first I thought that having an affair it would be the right punishment for him. I could have dressed in a provocative outfit, go in a bar, drink alone and let a man to seduce me or I seduce a man. I could have done all these. But I cannot bring myself to act like he did. And in that moment I said 'what if I would fake an affair?' I needed a close friend of mine; the only option was you. I could trust that you won't take advantage of me while being locked in this room."_

_The man chuckled. "If your jealous husband will know what we really do in this room: playing karaoke or cards or talking, not indulging ourselves in forbidden activities, he will have a fit. He agitated himself for nothing; indeed it's the perfect punishment for him."_

"_And beside, he doesn't like you. He prohibited me to be in the same room alone with you. He said something like 'your friend there is a wolf in disguise ready to take advantage of the sheep.' Why doesn't he know that you're a gay? In that day when you two meet I thought you will touch his butt cheeks."_

"_The bastard has cute ass. I could have fondled it a little bit but I thought you wouldn't like it. He thinks I am straight probably because I called you many times my precious girl, and said him that I love you more than my life, and I should take you away from him if you will be unhappy. I guessed it worked."_

"_Why would you say that? What about Jakotsu?"_

"_Jakotsu is my precious man. I didn't lie when I said you're precious to me. What brother wouldn't love his adorable little sister? What brother wouldn't love her more than his own life, and what brother wouldn't want her to be happy? I wanted him to know you may be taken away from him if you will be unhappy."_

"_But we aren't siblings?"_

"_Related by blood we aren't. It's really blood so important? My heart recognize you at it sister. Even if Jakotsu was against us as fake lovers – he thought you're too adorable - I couldn't refuse you when you asked my help."_

_The woman snuggled close to the man; she was happy to know that she's not alone; in this world existe someone who still loves her. "Thank you Bak-chan; you're the best brother ever."_

"_What will you do next? This situation cannot go on forever; one day he will know about the charade we played on."_

_Rin sat up from the bed heading towards the window; the blue curtain she tossed it aside, watching across the street, her eyes seeing the form of her husband._

"_You know that he craves to touch me? The desire is so pure that sometime I swear I can touch it. If he will continue to keep silent then I shall force him to not anymore. One day when he wants to kiss me I shall gave up, letting him touching me, taking me to the bed. And when he thinks all goes the way he wants your name will be slipped off my lips. I shall force him."_

"_Rin, you became a cruel woman."_

"_He made me like this."_

* * *

The sleep didn't catch her. The place was full with so many good memories that she was overwhelmed. Her ears caught the sound of the door opening, his footsteps coming closer to the bed, she felt him sat down on the bed.

She felt her lips being touched gently by him; the silent room being filled with the sound of her name. Rin opened her eyes, his face too close to her. Having a will of its own, her hands cupped his face, breaking the distance between them.

He was not the only one craving to be touched. A small part of her wanted him to touch her like before, to make every cell of her body shiver in pleasure. She kissed him like before, a kiss filled with want. His hands were touching her like before, her moans being engulfed by his hungry mouth.

For a moment she felt happy.

It was then when she wondered if he touched the other one the same; if he purred her name the same. That tiny part of her which wanted him was overwhelmed by anger. His lips moved on her neck, kissing her bare skin, and she took the small chance offered. If he still wanted to play stupid then she should anger him.

She shall force him to not anymore.

The name of the man he loathed escaped her lips. Above her, his form froze. She was euphoric; nothing not even his touch could bring her to such ecstasy. The man above her was filled with rage, his hands almost ripping off the sheets; she did not care. She wanted to see more of him.

She even wondered if she's sane.

In a second, he left the bed, turning his back on her. Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see her; he was afraid of what he will do to her. He was kissing her, touching her and she said the name of another.

"Sorry, it slipped." Furiously, he turned to see her; her voice void of any regret. She brought him to the edge.

"You – " Rin didn't even look at him; she was too busy to arrange her clothes. When finally she lifted up her gaze, watching him intensely, it was like she asked 'something is wrong.' Anger rose inside him, seizing him completely. "You thought it was him. You thought he was kissing you."

"I said already that I am sorry. It – "

"Slipped." He finished her sentence. "You whore, how dare you say his name while –" the words were left unspoken.

SLAP

The sound echoed in the room.

"Whore? You from all people call me a whore? A spouse having an extramarital affair it's a whore? Then are you a whore too?"

"Rin, did you ever – "

"Forget? I would have wished so. You thought that a car accident will make me forget what you did to me? I wasn't so lucky.

"So she –"

"Had right? Of course your slut was right. She asked to see me, the slut having pure intentions and told me about your affair with her because it was not fair for me to be oblivious. Is she a comedian or something?" the sarcasm in her voice obvious.

His Rin was not the same anymore; before she was gentle, her eyes shining with happiness. Now, what he was seeing was a bitter woman, shine long gone from her eyes. It was his fault; he trampled over her purity, leaving behind a dark angel.

"Why didn't you say anything? If you would have said something, maybe all these wouldn't have happened?"

"What wouldn't have happened? Your affair? My affair? Tell me Sesshomaru, what wouldn't have happened?

"If I would have known you remember everything, I would have tried to be a better husband. We could have talked and tried to fix our problems."

"Fixed them? Have you lost your mind? Do you think talking solve all the problems? After all you did to me you think talking would have worked?"

"I am sorry Rin! Every day I regret what I have done to you. I was a stupid man, but I will never do it again. I swear I won't cheat you again!"

"Swearing, promising, do you think it's enough? What about my pain? The pain day after day you inflicted on me? Do you even know how great the pain is? Sesshomaru, even my birthday? In that day how could you do that to me?"

* * *

_Rin couldn't believe he could do that; he ditched…no, he forgot about her birthday and dined with his mistress instead. What kind of men forgets about the wife birthday? What kind of men does such on the wife birthday? _

_Unfaithful men should have some limits. _

_Sesshomaru Takahashi was the worst among them._

_He lied to her. _

_He was happily dining with his mistress, and felt disgust when she, the wife, called asking him where he is. He lied to her; he was not working at all. But she lied to him as well; she was in the opposite corner of the restaurant, having a clear view of them. _

_Sesshomaru whispered love words to her, the wife, through the phone, and later his lips touched another. _

_He indeed was the worst._

_Rin was in a bar near the house, thinking at her rotten husband and drinking glass after glass. No matter how much she would drink it didn't seem to affect her. She wanted to pass out, her mind to be emptied by bad memories; his memories with the mistress._

_She kept silent about many thinks; she even was willing to forgive him for his mishap but now? _

_Her birthday?_

_Was she so insignificant for him to forget a mere day from calendar?_

_Her birthday? _

_She will never forgive him. _

_Since the day she find out about the presence of another he tore apart parts from her body and trampled them over._

_Today he took the last. _

_The car she drove, she let it at the bar; she was too intoxicated to drive. 'Pass midnight; is he home already, or he's still with her?' It wasn't like she cared; she had no heart to anymore. _

_Rin opened the front door, took her shoes off, ready to go to the kitchen to drink some of his expensive wine when she froze. On the arm of the couch rested a woman cloth; it did not belong to her. Her eyes scanned the dark room, her eyes falling on others feminine clothing, a shirt, a skirt, leggings. _

_Like a robot…no…like a puppet moved by a puppeteer she followed the tray till the bedroom. Not any bedroom, but hers and Sesshomaru's. The silent room, the silent house reverberated with the sound of his name. The woman beyond the door shouted his name in pleasure. He was taking the woman on – "_

_Rin couldn't bring herself to turn the door knob and watch the sinful couple. On her birthday he brought the woman in their home, tainting the sacristy of their home. On her birthday he made love with his mistress on the same bed he used to take Rin hundred of nights. _

_Sesshomaru tainted everything which was sacred._

_He was the worst._

_Rin turned around, leaving them behind doing what they were doing. She didn't want her mind to be filled with their image in the throes of their passion. The mistress scream was enough._

_The next day, Rin already arrived to Arita. In the place where she grew up she wanted to find answers to her dilemma. She stopped at the grave of her aunt and just cried. A whole night she kept the tears back, the memories back. Now those were coming out, turning the young woman into nothing._

_She became nothing. _

_He turned her into nothing._

* * *

That was a day he will regret forever. That was the day he hoped she will never find out. But she did. Somehow she knew all along. Rin asked him something and he was mute; unable to make an excuse. The shock of her knowing about his greatest sin left him speechless.

"Why do you say nothing? Didn't you hear my question? Why on my birthday? How could you trash me so much?"

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry!"

"Do you think your sorry will solve something? Do you even have idea how much you ruined me that day? Like dining with her it wasn't enough you even brought her into our home, in our bed. The bed we bought together you tainted it with her presence. Do you know how I have felt when I heard her screams coming out our bedroom?"

"I repent for that mistake since that day. Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you? Never. That day will never come."

All he could say was sorry. He had no excuse for his actions. All he could do was ask for forgiveness, hoping it will be granted in the end.

He could only hope.

"Forgive me! Please forgive me!" he repeated the words like a mantra.

His sorry however never reaching her heart; day after day he made sure to shred it to pieces, now unable to feel any emotion.

"Since the day you started cheating on me I wanted to know one thing. Why did you cheat on me? What do I lack and that woman gave it to you? You were unhappy with me? You didn't love me anymore? Since the first day I am wondering why. Why did you do it Sesshomaru?"

_He was missing his Rin. In the last couple of weeks both of them were beyond busy; she with her exhibition, and he with an upcoming merging. The good night kisses he gave it to her sleeping form weren't enough for him. He wanted them to merge again like one, her little voice filling the room with her pleasurable screams. _

_All he needed to do to feel her again was to leave this place, the party where one of his co-workers dragged him in, to his home and into his wife's arms. Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable here, in this place where known models were present. A big chested-woman approached him, purring the brown liquid into his glass. _

_When he left the place and what happened afterwards he had no idea. He was sleeping soundless when the voice of a woman woke him up. _

"_Who was it?" half-asleep he asked._

"_Don't know; probably another fan of mine. They pissed me off when they keep silent." The voice he heard it belong to a woman he did not know. He turned to lights on, beside him being a naked woman._

_That woman was not his wife._

_His shocked amber eyes looked at himself, observing the lack of clothes. He cheated. He was unfaithful. 'How could I have done this? I don't remember doing it?'_

"_Who're you? What happened between us?"_

"_So rude to ask me this after we have spend the night together. You were better than I ever hoped. Your wife must have reached the heaven during your lovemaking. She's a lucky little girl."_

_Sesshomaru stood up, immediately searching for his clothes. He had to leave this place, the events never to be mentioned again. _

"_Whatever happened between us consider it didn't happen. I don't know you, you don't know me. You will never speak to me ever again; I will never do it again. You will say nothing to anyone. Do it and you will regret for the rest of your life."_

* * *

That single mistake was never meant to be repeated. The woman who had to never see him again not listen his words. Two days later she came to see him, the mistake being repeated. He had no idea why he gave up to her, cheating his adorable wife again.

In the first days of his wrong doings he felt repulsed by his actions, his person not being worth of touching Rin again; his hands were dirty. These thoughts however were soon forgotten, he feeling repulse when Rin touched him.

The woman he wanted to embrace was not the wife but the mistress.

How cruel fate can be with him. This summer the woman he desired was a blonde woman, his mistress; he seeking freedom from the wife. Now, close to December, the woman he wanted to embrace was not the mistress anymore; his heart seeking the wife again.

Someone up there is hating him; he seek the forgiveness from the woman he made suffer the most; the woman he couldn't stand touching.

A forgiveness he probably won't ever get.

She was still waiting. What could he tell her? He was drunk in that night and he doesn't even remember it? What about the other nights?

Sesshomaru realized that he was the worst. The promise he made to himself to never repeat the mistake, he broke it himself.

"Again you don't answer me? Are you thinking to the reason you had? Always I thought that a husband who's cheating is a man who finds something at the mistress the wife lacks. What do I lack? I let you unsatisfied in bed? Is her nose more beautiful than mine? You like her big fake breasts more than mine?"

He gave her no reply; he not daring to ever look at her again. His answer will never satisfy her.

"Still silent huh? If you didn't like how I am in bed then you should have say something; you shouldn't have lied to me, whispering in my ear how good you feel while inside me, how no woman made you feel the satisfaction you feel with me."

_Wrong. What you think is wrong._

She asked some simple questions; questions she needed an answer. But all he did was keep silent. He was pissing her off. His silence only fueled her anger. If he wanted to say nothing then he should say nothing.

She punished him; she made him feel the same pain she felt. She was satisfied by the outcome of her doings. If he wants to go to his mistress he's free to do so.

She had no need of him anymore. Somewhere around the middle of July he asked for his freedom. Now it was her turn; to leave and never turned back.

"Sesshomaru, I want to divorce."

* * *

**Author note: **I couldn't bring myself to make Rin a two-timer. I already made her as a cruel woman, though she has an excuse, and if I would have made her a cheater I would have destroyed her character. I don't like two-timer girls, I won't create one. But Sesshomaru still doesn't know the truth.

Chapter 10 Reunion


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: **The chapter is not revised by a beta; please excuse my poor grammar and spelling.

Thanks for your kind reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Reunion**

"_Do you enjoy the dinner?" the silver-haired man asked the blonde sitting across him. Whole day long he craved to have free time to spend with her. When his secretary announced him about his sudden free afternoon, he wanted to give the woman a raise. Sesshomaru did not waste his time in calling his mistress, his now free time belonging solely to her._

"_You know that I do." Her eyes were seducing him, making him wish to be alone in this room, he taking her right here and there on the table. The sound of his phone broke the magic between the two, Sesshomaru's lips twisting in disgust when the name of the caller flashed on the screen._

_He tried to ignore her at first, he having no intention to ruin the mood answering the phone. _

"_It's your wife isn't it? You should answer her; she might become suspicious if you don't."_

"_Right, we don't want that." _

_The third time when the insisting wife called, he pressed the green button._

"_Hello Rin! I am in an important meeting. I cannot talk on the phone." He wanted to get rid of her fast._

"_Sorry for bothering you. I wanted to tell you that I will be out of town for two days. A problem arrived in Arita which needs my presence."_

"_Hope it's nothing serious."_

"_I love you!"_

"_I love you too." he whispered to his wife, he whoever leaning in to kiss the rouge lips of his mistress._

"_What did she want?" she immediately asked when he hung up his cell phone._

"_She's out town for the next two days. Two full days I can spend only with you; my schedule is clear."_

"_Oh, will you spoil me? Will you make my wishes coming true?"_

"_Anything."_

_The mistress leaned in, her big breasts almost spilling of her dress, catching the eyes of the man. He wanted his hands to cup her twins, squeezing them into his fists, and his mouth to suck on them._

"_Then can I see where you live? I want to see the house you go after you every night leave from my side."_

"_Anything for you."_

"_It's a nice place, though I will redecorate it differently."_

"_My wife likes it like this."_

_The mistress's eyes scanned the penthouse, she checking every room, commenting on the plain taste of his wife. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on the bigger bedroom, blue silk sheets covering the king size bed. She stepped inside the room, her form sitting on the soft mattress._

"_I like this bed. I like the feeling of these silk bed sheets under my touch. It sent a wave of pleasure through my fingers, making me want for something more."_

"_And what would you wish?"_

"_I want to make love on this bed. I want it to be like it's our last time. Think at me as a lover you will never see again."_

_He chuckled, liking her idea. Piece by piece, Sesshomaru removed his clothes, standing in all his glory in front of her clothed form. _

"_As you wish. Tonight I will take you hard, you will scream my name, and beg me for more."_

"_Then make me beg; make me scream." He liked the challenge. He approached the vixen her, hovering over her, his hands ripping her dress off, revealing her luscious body to his hungry eyes. His mouth attacked her mounds, his hands ripping her tiny thong off of her. _

_In a flash, his hard member entered her, his thrusts fast and hard, bringing her at the edge of pleasure. She erupted in pleasure beneath him, she screaming his name louder and louder with each push. _

_He took her like it was no tomorrow._

_The room, the bed, the sheets reeked with the scent of their lovemaking._

* * *

_Nights like the one before he did not have for a long time. He felt…full. The hungry beast inside him finally sated. He was brewing the coffee when the ring of the phone woke him up from his not so innocent dreams. _

"_Yes. What do you want Inuyasha?"_

"_Morning to you bro. don't forget that today at 1 PM to come to Solace Estate Resort. we will celebrate Rin's birthday there. I know that last night you tired her too much, like other dates before, but don't forget to be on time."_

_He froze, there in the middle of the kitchen. He completely forgot about her._

"_Rin had to go to Arita yesterday. She will be back in two days."_

"_What? Don't joke with me bro. No matter what problem would have arrived in Arita she wouldn't have left on her birthday. You two celebrate her birthday together, you being busy to suck the life out of her, and the next day we will gather together and celebrate her. You tired her too much that she can't even stand?"_

"_She really is in Arita."_

"_Did you two have a fight?"_

_Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Inuyasha was right, she wouldn't have left out town on her birthday. She had no relative left in Arita; no matter what emergency she had it could had wait. He lifted the lid of the trash bin, the food, the cake, ordered yesterday clearly being there._

_She was waiting him; her phone call being a lie. She had no problem in Arita; she left because he forgot about her. _

"_What about another session honey?" the mistress, clad in only a towel stood in the doorway. Seeing her he should be aroused but he felt none; guilty being the feeling he only felt. _

"_Meiya, you need to leave."_

"_What? What about us having sex all day long? You said you will make my wish come true."_

"_Change of plan. You need to leave."_

"_Why? Your wife won't be home until tomorrow night. We have plenty of time."_

"_For the last time take your clothes and leave. I won't be able to see you off but I will pay for your cab."_

_He bringing her inside this house shouldn't have happened._

_He having wild sex with her on that bed shouldn't have happened._

"_This is my greatest sin."_

* * *

"_You're finally home!" Sesshomaru jumped off of the couch, his arms encircled around the form of his wife. "I called you since yesterday but you didn't answer." She was standing like a doll in his embrace, her arms not snaking around his waist like it used to._

"_My battery died and didn't have my charger with me either." _

"_You should have called me. I was worried."_

"_I didn't want to talk with you either. You know why."_

"_About your birthday I am sorry. I was so busy with work that I completely forgot. The merging took my minds away."_

"_It doesn't change that my husband didn't wish me 'Happy Birthday' on my birthday. I am still mad on you. Please do not talk with me; right now I have no mood to."_

* * *

That day was his greatest sin. They celebrated many birthdays together, his mind now void of them. He wanted to remember what they did on those happy days but nothing came into his mind. He could remember only her last birthday.

That was not a birthday, it was a funeral; the funeral of his marriage. His kind wife would have forgiven him anything but not that. Sesshomaru didn't kill only his marriage in that day but Rin too. Day after day, he stabbed her into her body, in that day he giving her the fatal wound.

What was he thinking in that day? He should have known that something is happening since out the blue his secretary cleared his schedule. He should have known something is happening since none of his business partners wanted appointments with him for two days straights.

They knew what day it was; they knew where he normally should have been. They all knew, only he didn't.

Stupid.

What was he thinking when he called his mistress inviting her to the dinner.

Stupid.

What was he thinking when he said yes to her request to visit his home and Rin's.

Stupid.

What was he thinking when he said yes to her when she asked him to take her in that bed.

He shouldn't have forget about Rin; he shouldn't have called that woman; he shouldn't have given up to her requests.

He was the stupid man alive. Men who cheat shouldn't have acted like he did.

Stupid is what he was.

And for whom he trashed his wife? He trashed her for a woman he realized he had no love feelings at all. The feelings once he confused them as love was just lust.

Sesshomaru didn't have a chance to make up for his sins. His wife asked for divorce in that day. Two years ago she asked for her freedom. Two years ago he signed the divorce papers.

He was free to search for happiness; he was free to go back to his mistress. She set him free. How ironic – these happened when more than anything he wanted her on his side; when he wanted to bound her to him more. It was a punishment coming from Heaven.

Men like him should never gain happiness.

Two years passed since he had seen Rin for the last time; two years since a flick of the pen separated them. The wedding band from his ring finger he never removed it. She may not belong to him anymore but he was hers forever.

After the divorce many women threw themselves at his feet, trying to entice him with their bodies; he felt nothing from them. They were so many different from his Rin: the voice, the hair color, the soft skin; nothing compared with Rin. The traits of Rin he found them in no woman.

When the mistress came to beg him to be a couple again, Sesshomaru spare her no glance. His soul, his heart wanted just one woman.

A woman he cannot have.

Stupid.

He embraced happiness alongside Rin. Like the stupid man he was he let it escape from his grasp.

He missed her. He wanted to see her, wanted to hear her voice again. She was not in his reach anymore. Many times he was driven by the urge to drive till Arita to see her. She didn't have to know. He was happy only to watch her from distance.

Lie.

The strength to watch her from afar he didn't have it. He knew the moment his eyes will fall on her, he will want her to have her closer, his arms to wrap around her body, his lips whispering love words to her.

She didn't want to see him. He did not want to feel the pain of being rejected again.

"From that table." A male voice made him lift his gaze from his half empty whiskey glass. "From that woman." The male pointed to the red-haired woman. She was trying to hit on him.

"Tell her that I refuse."

Sesshomaru had to mood for them; he had no mood to make another woman unhappy. He stood up from the bar stool, heading to the elevator and from there to his hotel room. He came here in Osaka with business, he having to intention to conquer any woman. He did not come here, nor want to indulge in carnal pleasure. A man like him should be alone forever.

Once in the elevator, he supported himself on the wall, the alcohol starting to take a hold on him. He only felt another presence entering the elevator, he freezing when his eyes fell on her.

Her hair color, the lips color and shape, even the skin was the same. She was strikingly alike with his Rin. The woman in the elevator with him had her hair a little longer than his Rin, her big brown eyes shining with happiness.

The woman with him in the elevator couldn't be his Rin. The shine she once had he made sure to remove it. These two women were so different.

* * *

"_Sesshomaru, I want to divorce." Her words strike him; she forcing him to look at her._

"_No; I don't want. If we will try harder we can make it through. I will be a better husband."_

"_Stop lying to yourself Sesshomaru. This marriage ended when you brought that woman in our home. If you wouldn't have done that I know that I would have forgiven you. I stayed silent about your affair because I did not want us to end our marriage. I knew we can overcome that bad episode. I don't have in me the will to continue this marriage anymore."_

"_I regret what I did. I know I shouldn't have done that. I regret that day. But please do not say you want us to divorce. What I will do without you? I cannot live without you!"_

"_It's only about you. What about me? Did your selfish mind thought at me at least for a second? Do you even have idea how much you ruined me that day? I was watching you dining with her, feeling disgust when I called you. You whispered 'I love you' to me but your lips took hers into kiss. And after it, I had to see her clothes all over our house; I had to hear her screaming your name in pleasure."_

"_I am so sorry! Please forgive me!_

"_When I returned home I burn the sheets you two used. But while watching the fires burning the fluids of your passion away I thought that maybe I should burn all the sheets and buy another ones instead. What if you brought her in our home in other days too and I don't know?"_

"_I didn't. That was the only time."_

"_And you brought her in the worst day possible. Do you know that after that I never slept beside you in that bed? Do you even have idea how I spent my nights after that day? Every night I stood on the vanity chair and watched you. You looked so peaceful, like you never cheated on me. It angered me. While watching you I wondered if I should kill you or not. And if I should decide in doing it I wondered what method to use. Should I have kill you bare handed, my hands forming a strong grip around your neck, strangling you? Or should I have charge the gun and pull the trigger?"_

"_Rin, you – "_

"_And I wondered if I would gain some sort of satisfaction seeing you laying lifeless in our bed, or if I would see your blood splash all over the bed would give me more excitement. Around morning, I decided that I shall not kill you. I went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast you had no time to eat. And after you would have left to work I would sleep on the couch. Around 5PM I would leave the house, following your mistress going to date you. Then I wondered if I should kill her. Should I have run with the car over her or should I shoot her. But if I would have killed her would you have taken my side? Would you have left me in jail or would do have done everything to release me?"_

"_Rin, what have you became?"_

"_You made me like this. You crafted me; I am your product. Months you molded me like a piece of clay, bringing me into this defect condition. You made me like this. These thoughts never crossed my mind before. Because of you I ended up being a person not even I recognize. Every day I watch myself in the mirror and wonder who that person is. My hands cannot create things anymore but destroy them. The man I once loved I wished for his death. I am not like this. You turned me into a monster."_

_He destroyed her more than he ever thought. He turned her into a different person; her eyes not having the same shine anymore._

"_I want to be myself once more. I cannot do it while on your side. When you touch me my mind is filled only with thoughts about you and her; if you touched her the same as you do to me. I want to search for my old self; I cannot do it if I am not free from you. I want to be alone and overcome the monster within me by myself. I want to be what I was before meeting you."_

"_Rin please! We can become what we were before. I am sure of it; we can put all these behind and start anew. I cannot let you go away from me!"_

"_Sesshomaru, I won't change my mind; I want to divorce. I want to set myself free; I want to be away from you. I will take the car. I will call Jaken and asked him to come picking you up. By the time you will be back in Tokyo I would have already packed my stuff and left."_

"_No. Please!"_

"_Goodbye Sesshomaru!"_

* * *

"_You need to sign the divorce papers." The one speaking to him was Rin's lawyer. Rin left him a week ago, he never once seeing her._

"_Before I sign them I want to talk with my wife. Why isn't she here?"_

"_Rin doesn't want to see you. You two can separate amiable, or can chose the rough path. Either way you won't see her; her presence in the court is not necessary._

"_She doesn't want alimony from me. Shouldn't I give her some money?"_

"_She has no need of your money. She wants to break any bound she has with you, even your money. Sesshomaru, if once you loved her then sign the papers, give her the freedom she seeks for."_

_A flick of his pen sealed the end of his marriage._

* * *

The black-haired woman, dressed in only a night gown was moistening her face, when her eyes fell on the form of her husband. He was looking intensely at her, being irritated.

"What? For how long do you intend to look at me like that Inuyasha."

"You shouldn't have done what you did. You overstepped your boundaries. What if they will meet?"

"That means my plan worked. I placed them in the same hotel for them to meet."

"And what about after? Have you thought about it? Since he divorced, Sesshomaru is a mess. It's been two years since then, and he didn't move on yet. What about the psychological damage he will have after they will meet? I know he's guilty for everything but he's my brother. I am worried for him. The wedding band is still on his finger; he says is to chase women away but I know better."

"I know all these but it's better for them to see each other. He wanted to see her so many times, she wanted to see him as well. But they're two cowards who won't move an inch. They needed a push; I gladly gave it to them."

"And Rin? What about her?"

"She will do well. Compared with two years ago, she's much better. Two years ago she was a wreck, the divorce affecting more than she ever thought."

* * *

"_Rin?" Kagome entered in her hotel room. She found the woman sitting on the couch staring at a piece of paper on the coffee table. _

"_It ended." Rin's voice was low, shaky. "What kept us together was a piece of paper." The tears she tried so much to hold them down flooded over her cheeks. Her breath became labored, the air apparently stopping to fill her lungs. _

_Kagome rushed on her side, trying to help her breath again._

"_Calm down Rin. Please try to breath." _

"_He's gone. I will never see him again. A piece of paper took him away from me. He's gone." _

"_Everything is okay. You can see him anytime you want." Kagome's arms wrapped around Rin's frame, trying to calm the crying woman down. "When you will feel better, and found what you once lost you can return and see him again. He will be waiting you."_

* * *

**Author note: **yep, I separated them. that was the plan all along - from the first chapter. Maybe they got a divorce but the story does not end here; their story will go on._  
_

Chapter 11 - Lingering feelings


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: **I am so sorry for the delay. I have an excuse though, or more of them: during 4 - 16 december was European Handball Championship, and my eyes were glued on the TV. After that I had to do cleaning chores for the Christmas, and when finally I had the time to write I couldn't since I had caugh a cold. Now I am fine and in shape to write more for this story.  
It was decided, this story will have 18 chapters, so except this chapter, another 7 to go. Chapter 12 is called Catching up  
If you have questions regarding the story you can asked them - it's possible that I didn't explain well in my story; however do not ask for spoilers.

As always, the chapter is not edited; please excuse my poor english; you're free to point out my mistakes, but do it nicely.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Lingering Feelings**

He was here, a foot away from her. Dressed in his usual black suit, she found him handsome as always. Rin was staring at him, slowly feeling frustrated. He was gazing at her, not escaping her a moment from his sight but saying no word.

'_Hello, how are you doing?' don't I deserve at least a greeting? I know we didn't separate in good terms and hadn't speak to each other for two years but I think I deserve more than watching me like I am some sort of a ghost._

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Months, years, he tried to find in women similarities with his Rin; he found none. But he was here, in Osaka, staring at a stranger woman, amazed by how much she was alike his Rin. The shine in her eyes was the same with his Rin when he first met her.

He wanted her to be his Rin.

Impossible.

It was impossible for this woman to be one and the same with his wife. But at least he shall pretend.

Pretend.

It was what he needed for. A night where he should imagine the woman is the one he wished the most. Pretend she never left his side; pretend nothing ever happened.

_Will she think I am insane if I will ask her to pretend?_

Sesshomaru turned fully towards the woman, his feet carrying him closer to the woman. Instinctively she backed away, her back hitting the wall when she had no room to run to, making her feel like a trapped animal. Impossible to run away from him, Rin lifted her gaze and looked at the man who once was her husband, determinate to confront him. Her mouth opened, trying to escape some words but was silenced by his low voice.

"Miss…I know it might sound strange but – " she was looking at him in shock. The way he spoke to her it made her think he doesn't….

_And now he's amnesic? You got to be kidding me._

"You look alike so much with my wife."

_Ok, he remembers he had a wife. Don't tell me he doesn't think it's me? After six years together I had higher expectation from you Sesshomaru Takahashi._

"She's not on my side anymore. She was taken away from me. I miss her so much!"

_He's talking like I am dead._

"Can you just tonight…replace her? Can you only tonight pretend you're her? Maybe I sound to you like a mad man but I need her. She's not in my reach anymore; my life doesn't have a meaning without her. Please, just tonight pretend to be my wife. Only for a night I want to hold her in my arms, and say to her how much I love her."

"I don't think it's a good idea – "

"Mm…even your voice sound like hers. Can you say my name too? Please say Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru I don't think we – " she was at the loss only by watching him, unable to finish her sentence.

"She used to say my name the same. Just tonight, please listen the plead of this foolish man!" His face was much closer to hers, Rin feeling his breath upon her lips. She knew what was he about to do and did nothing to stop him.

Only tonight she will pretend.

Pretend she's a stranger who cannot say no to a suffering man.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between their mouths, taking her lips with his own. Upon his own he could feel the softness of her lips, similar with his Rin. The movements of his lips upon her own increased their speed, his tongue asking the permission to enter her cavity.

Rin gasped in surprise at the force of his kiss, Sesshomaru taking advantage of her opened lips to insert his tongue in, pressing hungry on her own tongue, forcing her to respond to his demanding kiss.

Rin's arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer to her if that it was even possible.

When the need of air surfaced, he released her lips, his own taking the path of her slender neck. She moaned in the small elevator, the sound filling his ears.

"Your moan sound like hers too." she said nothing at all; her mind void of any rational thoughts but filled only with pleasurable sensations caused by him. The door ding open, their breaths heavy as they stopped from their kissing.

"It's my floor." Sesshomaru said quietly, and dragged the woman along with him out of the elevator. In no time they were inside his room, he locking the door behind them.

The click of the lock brought her back to the reality, her mind starting to function again. She needed to escape, she needed space for herself, she needed an excuse.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Hn" he replied softly, heading to the bed. The moment he lay on it, his eyes lids became heavy, and in the end closed, falling asleep.

* * *

"Stupid Rin, what do you think you're doing taking advantage of a drunk man?" she turned the cold water on, splashing some on her face. She needed to return back to normal. "When you will get out this bathroom, you will say no to him. You cannot do what he wants you to do. Beside he doesn't even know it's you. He thinks you're a stranger who just ressemble his ex-wife."

Taking a breath of fresh air, Rin made her mind up and came out. Stepping inside the room she knew he will be, instantly her eyes searched for him and found him laying on the soft mattress sleeping soundly.

Rin came closer to the bed, and watched him.

"Sesshomaru, are you awake?" her voice was low while asking him, afraid of waking him up. When he said no sound at all, she sighed in relief. "I never told you this but you're adorable when you're drunk. When you're sober you're composed but in the state you're now, you say things you usually don't. After two years from our divorce I didn't think I will hear you say you missed me. It made me happy."

Staying on his bed side watching him, Rin was contemplating; he seemed to be uncomfortable in his sleep. Standing up, Rin decided it will be the best if she will bring him some sort of comfort. Slowly, she started to take his shoes off, and later his coat. When she was about to unzip his pants she stopped in her tracks.

"Should I take his pants off as well? The last time I did it but can I do it again?"

* * *

"_I cannot believe you came here in such state." The man of her life, the man who will become her husband in a matter of hours was standing in the middle of her hotel room, barely able to stand on his feet. And by the scent of alcohol coming from him, Rin knew he was drunk. She never saw him in such state._

"_I missed you, so I had to come see you." _

"_You're drunk?" she wanted to sound as an affirmation, however on her lips sounded like a question._

"_Yes I am. My brother and his friends tried to get me drunk and they eventually did it."_

"_Shouldn't you have had denied?" _

"_Why should I deny the obvious? If I am drunk then I am drunk." The new Sesshomaru standing in front of her vey eyes, Rin found it funny. _

_She should throw him out. It was the day before the wedding, the day where he shouldn't have come to see the future bride. But seeing him in the state he was, Rin became reluctant. _

"_Sesshomaru, why won't you sleep here tonight? The girls are in the room across this but they should never know I let you in." She couldn't risk throwing him out, letting the vultures to attack such a weak man. She had to keep him to a place where no other woman was around._

"_Yeah, I came precisely to spend the night with you. Your girls will never find out we have seen each other during the "forbidden night"."_

_Coming closer to him, she stretched her arms, pushing him on the bed behind. Her frame later towered upon him, slowly planting kisses on his pale neck. When she stopped her moves, he whined in protest._

"_Why did you stop?" her eyes were gazing intensely at the collar of his shirt, more precisely at the smeared lipstick marring the white fabric. _

"_Sesshomaru, who's the woman?" By now she was straddling his hips, her small fist grabbing the white collar of his shirt._

"_Woman? What woman?"_

"_The woman who's lipstick is on your shirt? Who's the woman you kissed?"_

"_I kissed no woman today."_

"_You have lipstick on your shirt. Do you call me a liar?"_

"_That must be the stripper's."_

"_They brought you a stripper?" and she dammed warned his boys to not do such. She will strangle them tomorrow. "Did she do a –"_

"_A lap dance? Yep she did. She moved her sinuously body above me, tried to touch me, tried to make me respond to her advances – " ok, she takes her words back; she does not like this honest side of his; he's too honest for her taste. "But I felt nothing. She was half naked and she didn't arouse me one bit." Ok, she takes her words back; she likes this new side of him._

"_At all? You say she stirred nothing inside you?"_

"_She was not you. If I wanted someone to do a lap dance then I wanted you to be the one. You wearing that jersey of yours. You were so sexy wearing that." _

"_Why won't you make yourself comfortable while I am in the bathroom." She had to leave him just a little bit, to give him enough time to cool himself down. Also, by her departure she refused to listen his biggest wish; the lap lance._

_By the time she returned, he was already sleeping soundly. Coming closer to his side, Rin bent over his frame, her mouth closer to his own. "I love you" she whispered to the sleeping man before planting a short kiss on his lips. _

_Before joining him in the same bed, Rin proceeded in removing his clothes, item by item until he was left only in his undergarments. Satisfied by her antics, she cuddled on his side, happy to sleep with his arm as a pillow._

* * *

"You finally answered!" after her inner turmoil ended, Rin decided for his trousers to join to his other clothes, pulled the covers over his body and dialed a phone number. The person she called refused to answer her first but after many calls picked up her courage and confronted to other woman.

"It's late Rin-chan, and just now I heard the phone ringing." It was a lie, a lie Kagome knew Rin sensed it in her voice.

"It was you isn't it?"

"Did I do something? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't like to me. I know you're the one who told Sesshomaru I am here; you were the only one who knew. You're the one who planned for us to meet."

"Kind of." It was no point to pretend innocent when the other one knew perfectly well. "I never told him you're in Osaka. All I did was to change his hotel's reservation and put him on the same floor as you."

"Yeah, across my room. Why did you do it?"

"Because I was tired of both of you, and because you two annoyed me. For two years all I have heard from both parties was how much you love each other, how much you missed each other, blah blah blah. But despite all these, none of you did something. Since you're a coward, and Sesshomaru follows you closely, I decided to put you two on the same floor of a hotel, and hope you two will meet and spare my ears of your nagging."

"Kagome-chan, I had no idea I am bothering so much. If you would have told me, I wouldn't have nagged you with my voice, but I thought you're my friend and I can confide in you."

"Of course you're my friend, and I am glad each time when you can openly talk with me. I was just tired to heard only words and see no action. If you want something just stretch your hands and take it. You wanted to see him but had no courage to do so. As your good friend, I kicked your ass into that direction. You don't need to say thank you."

"Was I really annoying?"

"Do you remember me and Inuyasha before being a couple?"

"Yeah, all day long you talked only about him and how much you dislike him when the truth was you wanted him for yourself. You pissed me off big time at that time."

" 'Stop being a coward and be his woman. It's obvious you want him; I know it, he knows it, and heck even you knows it but you damn refuse to believe it. It's annoying to hear you saying something when your heart wants the opposite. Go and move your ass or else I will kick you! ' these were the words you told me in that day. I thought it was time to return the service."

"I won't thank you for that."

"Mm, I can live with that. So, what did he do? Or more precisely what did you do when you had met him?"

"Well, he was drunk and thought I am a stranger."

"What? And what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could do: pretend to be one. When he asked me to spend my night with him I couldn't say no. And hoped by tomorrow he won't remember a thing."

"You slept with him? Not even in my wildest dreams I hoped for that." 

"Of course not; he was already asleep when I came out the bathroom. But even if he would have been awake I wouldn't have slept with him. I would have quietly walked out his room and going fast into mine, and lock myself in if necessary."

"So, how was seeing him?"

"Despite his odd request it was fine. He seemed a little tired but this is probably because of his work; he tends to work too much and forget about himself. He seemed to be sad; according to his own words he's missing me. I am glad I wasn't the only one felling lonely."

* * *

_Three whole months passed since Rin parted ways with him. She was not even there when their lawyers meet to finalize their divorce. Returning to the place where she grew up, she tried to find the old she. In the first month she spent her time doing chores around the house, the place turning into the home she recognized from years back._

_In the second month, she started planting her favorite flowers with the hope soon her small little flower garden will bloom. And by the time she reached the third month, she started thinking at him. _

_She was laying on her bed, starring at her cell phone. Her phone number she changed it, her little poor attempt to stop him calling her, and somewhere deep she hoped she won't have a chance to dial his number._

_How wrong she was. _

_Her new cell phone's book was void of his number but not her mind. Often she found herself typing his phone number, and hung it up before ringing and chastised herself for the mistake she committed._

_She missed him; she missed hearing his voice, wanted him to say her name once more. She was worried; she knew he's working too much, probably forgetting about his own health in the process. She wanted to know if he's well; while seeing his picture from magazine's columns didn't bring her satisfying answers. _

_She would have given anything to not think at him. He hurt her so much, made her shade tears for months, made her curse the day she meet him, the day she said yes to him. A man like him who made her suffer like no other didn't deserve a mere thought from her._

_She wanted to see him, wanted to know how much she changed in the last three months. Will she have the same ill thoughts as in the past? Will she crumble like she did in the day when she divorced? Will she say him 'I forgive you' and accept him back if she still wants him?_

_Rin was afraid of her reaction while seeing him. She had no confidence in herself, now she being weaker than three months ago. Three months ago she was strong enough to leave him, to start anew in a place he isn't. _

_One day she will see him; stay face to face and say the words he so much desperately wants. Until that day she will try to make sure she will have a place to return to, a man to talk to. _

_Finding her resolution, Rin picked up the device, and dialed the only number she was allowed to._

"_Hello!" __a feminine voice answered the phone._

"_Kagome-chan, I have a favor to ask you." _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: **As always, the chapter is not revised; please excuse my poor english.  
Starting with the previous chapter, the story entered in another phase - one more soft; in conclusion no more drama like in the first 10 chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Catching up**

After she made sure he's comfortable and after she had a long talk through phone with her best friend, Rin decided to go to sleep as well. Worried that he might feel sick during the night, she decided to not return to her own room but sleep instead in his room, on the couch.

Around 5 A.M. she woke up, checked him once again, and after she was sure he's well she left his side, returning to her room. Once in her room, she hoped he will think at all these as a dream, and she will not meet him again in the following day.

The moment she stepped in the hotel restaurant, after few more hours of rest, the first person her eyes fell upon were exactly the person she didn't want to meet. Her heart was not yet prepared to talk with the sober Sesshomaru.

The moment he woke up, his mind was invaded with thoughts only about the woman he had meet the night before. He could remember very well, her eyes, how soft her lips were upon his own, how her arms snaked around his neck, in an attempt to bring him closer to her body.

He could remember himself dragging her out the elevator into his room, and lay on his bed waiting for her; the film broke immediately after. His mind void of any memory of any events happened after that. His golden orbs scanned the hotel room, searching for any traces of that woman.

He found none; no earring, lipstick, or any sort of make-up forgot in the bathroom. No lost clothed item left behind while she tried to make her leave before his awakening. Disappointed by the lack of traces, Sesshomaru start wondering if indeed existed a woman; he started doubting his mental sanity.

The woman he was so eagerly searching for must have been an imagination; his subconscious must have taken a hold of his senses and created the woman he craves for: his wife.

Disappointed, he went to shower himself, and maybe he will gain his sanity back.

He was reading the paper, and sipping his black coffee when in the hotel's restaurant entered the same ethereal woman. For a moment he wondered if she's the result of his imagination or she's indeed real.

He locked his gaze into her eyes, trying to figure out reality by imagination. The woman's gaze was fixed on him, her body language disturbing him, and somehow he woke up from his contemplation. The woman in front of his eyes was real, and he knew if he would try to touch her he will feel the softness of her skin under his own, he will feel her warmth.

The woman in front of his very eyes is his wife, his Rin.

Before she could make a step away from him, he stood up from his chair and talked to her, stopping her to run away.

"Rin!" hearing her name, she gave up in doing whatever her mind screamed to do, and stopped in her tracks. Despite her brain's desperate screams that she must run away from him, she turned around, and faced her former husband.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice was low but he could hear it very well. "I didn't expect seeing you here." And by that she didn't meant the same town, or the same hotel but so soon, or late if she will look at the clock on the wall. It was passed 11 AM and she hoped he already left, or he has a business deal to close in.

"I didn't expect to see you either." He stood in front of her, nervous, unable to figure out what he should do next. "Did you eat?" he asked and hoped to get a negative answer.

"Not yet." her answer brought a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Then why won't you join me. I was about to eat breakfast as well."

"Okay." She didn't want to appear weak in front of him; she wanted him to see her as a strong woman who can stay alone on her feet, and can face the man who once terribly hurt her. Once again she took the façade of a strong woman and faced him.

"What brings you here?" she was enjoying her late breakfast when he decided to break the silence between the two.

"I had to deliver some potteries for a restaurant nearby. I came two days ago. But you?"

"I had to meet with some investors, and the job took more than I expected."

"You always said businesses are unpredictable."

"Yes, they are. The same as the hotel reservations; I had reservations for another hotel but somehow Momo messed it up and ended here."

"I hope you won't get mad on her. I am sure she had no other choice." The poor woman was completely innocent; Rin didn't want her to suffer because of her friend doings.

"Don't worry I won't. In the end she did me a service. Due to her mistake I had the chance to meet with you. Maybe I should give her a raise."

"Yeah, do so. As your secretary I am sure she went through a lot."

"What have you been doing in all this time? All I know is that you were well, Kagome however never filling me with details."

"I am fine. Believe it or not but I was busy since the first day; I had to redecorate my house, to create a small garden, and later I started working again. I even teach pottery to some children. I was so busy that I forgot how time flew by; two years passed very fast."

"I am glad for you." his words were sincere. He was satisfied to know she did not shed tears for a man who didn't deserve. He was happy to know she did not spend the nights like he did; regretting losing the loved one. Unlike him, she seemed to move on, not being stuck to the past. She was stronger than him.

"But you? I have seen your pictures few times in magazine's businesses. All that I could figure out from those is that you neglect your meals like you did before us."

"I was caught up in work I didn't even realize I forgot about lunch. But I had a lot of businesses dinners so I had ate eventually. But I am surprised you knew about it only by watching some pictures."

"I used to look after you so it became like a sixth sense to me. Because of it I noticed a lot of things, and not all were pleasant." He said nothing at all; he knew about what things she's referring to. "I need to leave Sesshomaru. Please take care of you!"

Their meeting lasted less than he wanted but was happy nonetheless for seeing her. In the time away from him she returned to her old self, her eyes holding their shines from the past. After two years away from him, she was able to smile again, and wished him at the departure only well.

Letting her go was the good decision.

* * *

"Yes Momo!" Sesshomaru was browsing through the files of the future business deal when the sound of his phone office interrupted him.

"Your sister-in-law is here."

"Let her in." in the last a year and a half she was a dull pain into his ribs, always bothered him at this time of the day. It was lunch time, the time of the day when she always visited him.

But in this day, opposed with the previous days, he wanted to see her too; he had a lot of things to share with her. Like she listen his thoughts, Kagome opened the door of his office, letting herself in, and closed the door behind her.

"Hope you aren't busy." He casted his eyes from her person on the box she held and sighed. She came to feed him, a lot. "I brought five different dishes, and only yours favorite."

"I am not a horse to eat that much."

"You're a man who works a lot and needs a lot of energy. You need plenty food to replenish your energy. We don't want you to get sick do we?"

"An illness is the last thing I want right now. Please make yourself comfortable!"

"How was Osaka?" Kagome asked while she opened the bentos and filled his plate. She knew the details from Rin, however she wanted to know the man's side of story as well.

"You know already how it was. Stop pretending innocent."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever you think I did, it's not true."

"You're a horrible liar. At first I wondered what could have possible went wrong with my hotel reservation, but after I have seen her I knew immediately. You knew she was in Osaka, and you changed my reservation; you wanted us to meet. Can you deny?"

"Guilty. I see no point in denying. So, after you heard my confession, how was in Osaka? How she seemed to you?"

"Despite your schemes, thank you. I needed to see her, see if she's well and if staying away from me did her any good. She's fine, she's smiling. She can watch me now without hatred in her eyes. She's back. Away from me she became her old she: bright, funny, warm."

"And you, how are you feeling after you have seen her? Inuyasha was worried that you might suffer a breakdown after."

"Tell him to not worry. After seeing her I am at ease. For years I regretted the decision of letting her go; I always said I should have fought for her more, but now I know it was the right decision. Rin deserved to become the woman she always was; she couldn't have done it on my side. If she's happy, even if she's away from me, then I am happy too."

"You really love her. Hearing you know I know to you she's your only one; too bad you realized it after you lost her."

"I am a fool ain't I? But now let's let this aside. Why did you tell her I ignore my meals? Why did you worry her with my foolishness?"

"I told her no such thing." _The one who told me about that it was herself. _The last part however she kept it to herself. He didn't need to know the secret behind the lunches she brought them every day.

"_Kagome-chan, I have a favor to ask you." _

"_Rin, how are you doing? It's been a month since the last time you called me. I thought something happened to you. I was about to drive till Arita to make sure you're well."_

"_I am well Kagome-chan. Please do not worry about me. And if something will happen you will be the first to know. I promise you."_

"_If you are saying you're okay then I will take the risk and believe you. I will smack you hard if you dared to lie to me."_

"_I appreciate your concern. But I need a favor Kagome-chan. Please tell me you will do it? You're the only one who can help me with this; I have no one else."_

"_I will do anything to help you. Just tell me what and I will do it."_

"_Thank you Kagome-chan! You're my savior. What I need it's you to bring every day Sesshomaru's lunch."_

"_Rin-chan, are you serious?"_

"_Very. I have seen several photos of him after the divorce and I have noticed that he lost weight. I am sure that he started ignoring his meals. I had a tough fight with him during breakfast; I almost chunked the food down his throat. He doesn't like to eat in the morning. Beside, I am sure he's busy with work that he even forgets about his lunch. Probably the only meal he has is dinner."_

"_Rin-chan. if you show concern about him, then why did you divorce him? Showing such concern means that you still love him."_

"_Sesshomaru and I had to separate. We couldn't live together anymore. I hate him for what he did to me, but the love I felt for him cannot suddenly disappear. He was my first love, a love I will never forget. Even if I will want to ignore him completely, I cannot do it. Even if we aren't together anymore I don't want him to revert back at his bad eating habits. I want him to be healthy and to have – "_

"_Rin, what happened? Are you okay?"_

"_When I will return I want to have to whom to return to."_

"_Rin, do you – "_

"_Now I am not strong enough to face him, my wounds aren't healed yet. But when only the scar will remain I need to face him. If he will continue like this I am afraid I won't have what to confront by that time."_

"_I understand Rin-chan. Until you will return I will take care of him._

* * *

"So, I have heard you confused her with a stranger." Hearing her words, Sesshomaru choked with the food, his mind at the mercy of those memories. He held her in his arms, their mouths locked into a kiss, several of them; his lips knowing her touch again.

"She told you about it?"

"Yeah, and she even mentioned something about you wanting to sleep with her. Actually with a stranger who proved to be her but that's not important anymore."

"Why women cannot keep a secret?"

"And how is to fall asleep before commence*?"

Sesshomaru refused answering her; instead he focused on his lunch.

Osaka's events brought him hope. The woman who once refused and loathed his touch was now accepting him. It was early but he knew he still has hope left.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Rin was standing in the middle of her new home, her best male friend on her side, admiring his work. "Never thought we will renovate so fast but we did it. Do you like how it looks like?"

Her eyes were scanning each corner of her home, a smile gracing her features. "Yep, everything it's okay. But are you sure Jakotsu-san won't mind? I mean it was his place."

The man embraced her, his lips descending, kissing her head. "Don't worry. Jakotsu was the one who offered you this place. Since he's moving in with me he doesn't have a need for this place anymore. Also he didn't want to rent it to anyone. When he heard you return he practically begged me to convince you to live here."

"Are you sure? I was pretty sure he doesn't like me." Rin couldn't believe his words; she very well knew the other man was often jealous on her due to Bankotsu special attention for her. Every time she met him, he returned her kindness with deadly glares, refusing to even speak with her, not even greeting her.

"I will never lie to you Rin-chan. Jakotsu wanted you to move in this apartment. Maybe he didn't like you in the beginning but now when he knows you aren't a treat to him he started liking you to no end. He's even capable to take revenge on the ones who hurt you."

Leaving her friend side, she jumped like a child on the red couch, motioning to her friend to join her. "I am glad to be back in Tokyo. Do you remember our first day here?"

"Of course I do. You were alike a scary cat. You were lucky to have me!"

"_Wow" the black-haired teenager's eyes were glued on the tall buildings surrounding her. "I have never seen such buildings. How could they even build these? They are huge?" _

"_Rin, watch where are you walking?" She bumped into a man, almost falling off her feet. "Look ahead of you and not above." He reprimanded the small girl, feeling sorry for his words after seeing her teary eyes. "Are you hurt?" he asked her knowing she didn't started crying because of his words. _

"_I hurt my nose." her voice was shaky, barely keeping from crying. The hand he removed it, inspecting her wounded nose closely. A second, two second, three second, and he snapped. _

"_Hey you!" his anger was directed towards the man she previously bumped in "You bumped into her intentionally didn't you? Aren't you ashamed? Don't you think you should apologize? You hurt her nose, and by tomorrow she will have a bruise."_

"_Bankotsu, please stop! It's not his fault but mine." She was afraid for his safety. The other man was taller and stronger than her friend. _

"_It's not your fault. It's his; he shouldn't have bump into a delicate girl like you and hurt you like he did. Apologize right now and here you abuser!" Around them a circle was formed, passengers stopping by to see the conflict. "A man should protect women, not hurt them."_

"_She bumped into me. She's the one who should apologize. If she got hurt then she's at fault." The stranger broke the silence, his words fueling Bankotsu's anger._

"_So you won't apologize."_

"_Exactly." _

_Without warning, Bankotsu jumped forward, his fist meeting his opponent face, putting him to the ground, a small thread of blood dripping from the man's nose. Terrified by what he had done, her senses took a hold of her body; Rin grabbed her friend hand, running from the crime scene. _

"_Let me go, I didn't finish with him!" but she never let him go, but run and run until they were safe._

"I was afraid for days after that. I thought he will search for us to take his revenge." Rin was snuggling closer to his body, to his warmth.

"It's a pity he didn't. I wanted to smack his face more." His lips descended again kissing her forehead, his eyes however filled with worry. "What are you gonna do with him? Are you gonna see him?"

"It's been a month since I have seen him. Maybe I won't meet him tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow but one day I will. And when the day will come I will be ready. Ready to start a new chapter of my life."

* * *

**Author note: ***commence - commencer - I used the verb in french; which is the equivalent of to start / to begin in english

Chapter 13 Revealed lies


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: **Sorry for the late update. Except my lack of mood I have no excuse.  
Like always, the chappie is not revised by a beta - excuse my poor english

Chapter 14 Sick - ha, guess who's sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Revealed Lies**

Time went by since he had last seen her. It was in Osaka two months ago. Sesshomaru wanted to know what she's doing, if something happened to her in the last two months. He wanted to call her but realized he doesn't have her cell phone number. Of course that he could have asked it from her sister-in-law but refrained himself.

He missed her. Missed to lock his gaze into her doe eyes, mesmerized by their beauty and shines; missed to hear her soft voice.

He was trying his best to focus on the business deal in front of him but his mind was invaded only by her.

"I want to see you Rin." He whispered in the empty room. "What are you doing now?" unable to focus on his more important matters, he tossed aside the sheet papers, preferring to think only at her.

Two months ago he held her into his arms, their lips locked into a kiss, feeling her body under his touch. Sesshomaru wanted to turn back the time, but not with two months but with three years, when he didn't start to look away from her into another woman's direction.

"Rin" he whispered her name again, hoping she will hear him calling for her.

Too tired, he stepped out of his office deciding to return home and sleep, hoping he will dream about her again. His dreams where the only place he could touch her freely, where nothing bad ever happened between the two.

The note he wanted to leave for his secretary he placed it on her desk, and was ready to leave when his eyes fell on the paper on the right. Only one thing made him to pick up the paper from the desk: the image of his wife.

His eyes scanned the short article, and thanked to the kamis who heard his silent pray.

_Friday night, the young female pottery artist, Harada Rin, will held another exhibition at Junishi's Co. The event will start at 7 PM._

She was here, in the same town, close to him. Another exhibition where she again will be surrounded by strange people who will assault her with compliments, and maybe some of them will try to flirt with her, like that time –

* * *

_She was surrounded probably by six people and when one of them was leaving, it was replaced by someone else. They were potters, and painters, all of them members of her world: art._

_He wanted to have her all by himself, the men around her to dispose of them. His eyes were carefully watching the dogs who tried to hit on his girlfriend. Moving his eyes from the men to his girl, he watched her cheeks flushed red. In that very moment he wanted to rip their limbs apart. _

_If he wouldn't have been called five minutes ago, their arms would have been linked together, the swarm of men dissipated all around the small art gallery. Annoyed by the men who with no shame tried to hit on someone else women, Sesshomaru hung up the phone, his steps carrying him where his girl was._

"_Sorry it took so long!" her doe eyes locked with his, smiling gently at him, while her arm snaked around his. "Next time I will warn my associates to never bother me during my dates with you." his fingers brushed gently upon her rosy lips, his desire to kiss them growing by the minute. _

"_It's okay. If the call is important you can take it." _

"_Nothing is more important than my precious girl." And with only these words he hoped the men to take the hint and find their ways toward another woman; the one in front of them was already taken. "So what did you do while I was temporarily away?"_

"_Oh, Yamada-san offered to buy five of my potters and he even wants me to make another twenty for his new restaurant."_

"_Yamada-san is very generous." His eyes fell on the tall blonde man whose eyes never left Rin. Averting his eyes away from her frame, his blue eyes met golden ones instead, which watched him with cold. _

"_Harada-san is a very talented artist. Having her works in my restaurant will bring me positive points from my clients." _

"_Indeed she's talented. Anyone will want to work with her."_

"_I had no idea Harada-san has someone dear in her heart. When – " _

"_We're dating for five months already. When I have seen her for the first time I knew she will be mine, never intended to give up on her." the question was meant for his Rin; but his desire to monopolize her completely made his jealousy to rise, his grip on her arms tightening. His lips descended, grazing lightly over her temple. With only this delicate move Sesshomaru hoped the men to grasp the meaning. Her lips, he will take a hold of them later, while being alone._

* * *

Friday night came, and he was outside Junishi's Co, watching her through the tinted window of his car. More than anything in the world he wanted to have the courage to climb off his car, and enter the front door. This was his plan all along since he found out about her. Once again his gaze felt on the rose bouquet, and said to himself that he would go see her.

His hand gripped the flowers, determinate to give them to her when all the courage he mustered in those mere seconds vanish the same as it came.

It will be proper? It was what he was thinking. Since the courage left him, he now being reduced at nothing else than a coward man, stayed there in the car, his eyes never escaping her from it sight.

All evening he watched her greeting her guests, laughing at their words. When men surrounded her, some of them flirting with her, he almost climbed off of his car, his intention to chase them away. But that action never came. Sadly, he realized he has no right to prey into her life anymore.

His rights ceased to exist the moment he turned his attention to someone else. He cursed the day when that vile woman entered the room, cursed the day when he took her into an intimate embrace.

* * *

The emotions she held during the whole day ended when all the visitors – friends, and artists – left her exhibition. During the four hours of the event, she felt like a rare animal, exposed to the people's eyes. She sighed in relief when all ended.

She locked the door behind her, made a mental note to return the key tomorrow, and stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on his frame. He was standing beside his car, holding a bouquet of flowers, his eyes never leaving her.

She expected to see him tonight; she never told him about her return in town; however she was assured by Kagome that by now he must know about it, and about her exhibition. When her eyes never found him during those hours, her heart felt heavy, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Never thought he was outside, waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru!" slowly, but certainty her steps carried her towards him, her impulse being to touch him, to make sure he's real, not a creation of her imagination. "You came?" she stopped right in front of him, waiting for him to open his mouth, assuring her of his real presence.

"I came, Rin!" he wanted to hold her into his arms, to breathe her sweet fragrance in. "I am here for hours – "

"Why didn't you come in?" _Don't you know I wanted you to come? _

"I thought that maybe you don't want me here. So I decided to wait, and give you these flowers." She stretched her hands to receive them, their sweet aroma attacking her sense of smell. _My favorites._

"You should have came in. I wouldn't have minded."

"Are you heading home?"

"Yes." _Will you give me a ride? _The question however was left unspoken.

"I can take you home. It's dangerous for a woman to be outside during such late hours." Rin smiled at his offer, happy for not being disappointed.

The car ride, to Sesshomaru's displeasure was short, cursing in his mind for her not choosing a faraway place to live. He stopped the engine, his being already missing her. The few minutes they spent in his car were silent, none of them saying a word.

"Thank you for the ride!" she was the one to break the silence, her eyes scanning him, ready to catch each of his expression. "You seem like you want to tell me something; why don't you come upstairs and chat more?" the way he was right now, Rin knew he won't make the first step; it was upsetting. He was the one who wronged her in the first place; he should be the first to fix it. But only tonight she will open his door to him; the next will be up to him.

"I will. I thought if I would invite myself will bother you."

"You worry too much; it's so unlike you." both of them climbed off the car, entered the building, heading to her new apartment.

"Your place is nice." His eyes roomed over the space, clearly decorated to her liking; it was so much like Rin: warm, welcomed, tranquil. "How did you find this place?"

"Thanks. Actually, it was rented to me by a friend. He recently moved with his lover; because this place it's the first place he stayed in Tokyo he didn't want to give up on it. So, he asked me to move in here. I was in need by a place anyway. Green tea?"

"Yeah. When did you return?"

"A month ago. I got more job offers from Tokyo and was forced to return. I was busy since then. How did you spend your time since we have seen each other in Osaka?" Rin poured the hot liquid into his cup. She joined him soon after.

"I was busy too. I couldn't even take a day off."

"How about your private life? Any woman in your life?"

"I had no woman after you." he watched her expression, clearly not convinced by his statement. "Really, was no woman after you. I couldn't be with a woman. I was afraid I will destroy another woman, like I did to you."

"Oh…You know, I am part guilty as well; I knew all along and kept silent. I suspected you since that woman answered your phone, got my confirmation when your clothes reeked her perfume. It's my fault for saying nothing. I hesitated that night but I should have said something when I had physical evidence. I should have thrown those photos in your face and yell at you. Through my silence I allowed you to hurt me."

"It's not your fault. Please don't take the blame upon you, not even a tiny part. It's entirely my fault."

"But it's true. I allowed you and that woman to hurt me. If I should have said something, my pain wouldn't have been so great. A day like my birthday probably wouldn't have existed. I hesitated making a decision, and ended up being hurt. Yes, you're guilty for having that affair but I am guilty for keeping silent."

"Who would have thought we will talk so calm about what happened. After your accident I wondered why you kept silent and not created a hell out of a scandal. I got the answer when you had…" Sesshomaru stopped, his amber eyes watching her instead. By her expression he realized she knew what he intended to say. "Sorry! The point is now I know why you said nothing."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah that…The last time I have seen you I wanted to tell you something but you left so fast that I had no other chance. I want to apologize for what I did to you, and for what I said to you. In that day I called you a whore. I am so sorry! I should have known you will never stoop to my level. My judgment was clouded at that time, and said hurtful things to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Bankotsu. I have found out the truth few months after we separated."

* * *

_Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he's seeing? Months ago he let go of his Rin, hoping she will find happiness by another man side; her friend Bankotsu. But no, she didn't choose to stay to that man's side, but return to her home town. He wondered why would she return home when here in Tokyo was the man who made her smile._

_If few days ago he had no idea why, his mind by now already figured out the answer. Few feet away from him, in a private lounge, was Bankotsu in the company of another person. From the distance Sesshomaru saw them, he could clearly tell that those two persons were more than just friends; friends don't kiss each other on their mouth. _

_He took her away from me, played her how he wanted and now he left her for someone else. That bastard! How does he dare mess with Rin after he strained her away from me? I will kill you._

_With this intention in mind, Sesshomaru strode towards his target, grabbing him by his collar shirt, his right fist punching the man straight into his face. Blood sipped from the man's nose, staining the white shirt with crimson liquid._

"_What the heck?" Bankotsu asked, unknown to him why such violence occurred._

"_You bastard! You whispered vile words into her ear, took her into your bed, made her to divorce me, and after all these you left her. If you took her away from me why didn't you make her happy? I will kill you for what have you done!" He was ready to hit his opponent again when a voice stopped him. _

"_Ok honey, I think you should stop." Sesshomaru averted his gaze from the fallen man to the person who spoke, realizing to his horror the person who stopped him is the same with the one the fallen man was kissing, and worse, to his horror Sesshomaru realized the person is not a she but a he. _

_Sesshomaru felt enraged._

"_You cheated her with a man? I really am gonna kill you."_

"_Honey, you will kill none. It's no need to make damages for nothing. Why don't you take a seat over there?" Sesshomaru is not gonna kill him now but after he will listen their words. Few minutes pays no matter. "Oh honey, are you okay? Where you hit hard? Let me help you stand. Jakotsu will take good care of you."_

_Few moments later, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu stared at each other, none of them saying something. The other man however was watching them both, wondering if they started a staring competition. Worse, none of them were blinking._

"_Ok honey, don't you think you have something to say to this silver-haired hottie here?"_

"_Jakotsu, I have nothing to say to him."_

"_Really? I think you do, and you know very well what I am talking about."_

"_I will never tell him about that. If he wants to know then he should figure out by himself."_

"_And how can he when you and your darling keep the secret? He was lie for weeks before the divorce, and other several after the divorce. I think it's time for him to know the truth. Because I want to avoid pointless deaths I will be the one telling him – your darling secret."_

"_What are you two talking about?" Sesshomaru listen their words, their meaning having no sense to him._

"_What I am talking about is the affair honey here had with your darling. The truth is – "_

"_Jakotsu, keep your mouth shut!"_

"_They had none." Bankotsu sank into the soft cushions, disappointed by his lover's decision. "Honey here and Rin-chan had no affair. Your darling wanted you to have a taste of your own medicine so she asked honey to play the lover's part."_

"_They entered in love hotels, they exchanged love messages; I saw them with my own eyes."_

"_True, they did all that. Your darling intentionally let her phone for you to see, and when your attention was elsewhere, she took out her other phone, saying to Bankotsu what to do – to send her those cheesy messages. And in the hotel room all they did was talking, or playing cards. They never did something which crossed the line."_

_Sesshomaru wanted to be true. Looking again at the man, he remembered the adoration he held for the female, how he was warned once. Sesshomaru found it hard to believe the man who adored his Rin more than his own life didn't lay his hands on her._

"_And you want me to believe this story? He said he never touched Rin but did you believed him? He adores Rin; she is his precious girl. He told me himself."_

"_I know what Rin is to honey. They grew up together, and they were taught to love each other as real siblings. Rin is Bankotsu's precious little sister. Beside Bankotsu is gay, and Rin knows perfectly well. This was the reason why Bankotsu was chosen as her fake lover – he won't lay his hands on her. Darling, you were played."_

* * *

"I was shocked to find out that your lover is actually gay. When I first find out I wanted to drive till Arita and asked you if it's true; if you faked an affair."

"It's true." She had seen herself forced to admit her scheme. Mentally she blamed her gay friends for not warning her. "I faked it. I wanted so much to punish you, to feel the pain I went through, and I planned such a scheme. Looking back, I am ashamed by myself."

"Don't be. I truly deserve it. I needed an experience like that to understand what I caused to you; how my actions brought you pain. Due to that act I can now say I understand your pain."

"Sorry. I was so filled with hatred that I hadn't think straight anymore. I am not like that anymore; I will never wish for someone to know a great pain as my own."

"I know. I can tell only by watching you. Your eyes are the same when we first met. The you from now is different from the you two years ago. Two years I regretted letting you go but seeing you I can tell you it was the good decision. Letting you go was the good decision."

"Time healed my wounds. What's left is a scar which always will be part of me."

"Rin – " if he need to beg her he's willing to do it. Sesshomaru still wanted her, to be around her, to see more of her laugh. "Can I see you again? Can we still take lunches together, at least as friends?" he did not care what part he will occupy in her heart. Being around her was enough for a man like him.

"Yes. We can see each other another time too." he smiled at her words, thanking to the kamis who brought her back into his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: **Sorry for the late update; I have no excuse.  
As always, the chapter is not revised by a beta; I tried my best in eliminating the mistakes - I know that i failed. Please excuse my poor english.

Chapter 15 Old Foe *yeah, that bitch will show up

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Sick**

Luxuries, extravagant parties or charitable parties were a part of Sesshomaru and Rin's life. Since the day she gave up to his charms, he made sure the whole world to know about her existence. During those parties she was there, on his side, making him proud of her.

When he found out about the charitable party he's currently attending, his first impulse was to call her, to invite her to be his partner. Their relationship was better now. During the time that has elapsed since they agreed to become friends, they often spoke to the phone once or twice a day. However he had never seen her. The words "Let's have lunch together" never left his lips, nor hers.

It was too soon.

He broke her heart in million pieces, her heart still held the scar of his betrayal. If it would have been any other woman, he would have asked her to be his again…but she was not. She was the woman who loved him with all her heart, gave him everything; he was the man who trifled with her life, her heart. She was the woman who needed to run away to a place he's not; to heal, to be humane again.

She said she's okay now. He knew she still needs time to trust him.

His golden eyes scanned the luxury ballroom, his mind drifting to the times when she was part of this world, when her only presence warmed the whole room.

* * *

"_Are you ready?" for the tenth time in the last 3 minutes he watched his wrist watch. His new girlfriend was in the dressing room for far too long. "How much time a woman needs to put a dress on?" usually his Rin was a time keeper, never being late to any event. However in that night Sesshomaru find out that in a way all women are the same: when they need to be pretty they indeed take their time. _

"_I never wore a dress like this one before. This dress doesn't suit me. I think I am in need of another one."_

"_Rin, I picked up that dress myself. I am sure you look fantastic in it. Come out and let me see." When the say woman refused to come out Sesshomaru pulled the curtains to the side, revealing her frame to his eyes. The blue dress embraced her body beautifully, revealing her curves to the bare eyes. The deep cleavage revealed the shape of her chest, almost making him to growl in satisfaction. _

"_I can deal with the front but the back – " she turned around to show him what made her so ashamed. Her whole back was bare, his hands having a will of their own, to touch it. Upon his fingers he felt the softness of her hot skin, sending shivers down his spine. _

_Beautiful, erotic, he chanted in his mind._

"_Indeed, you need another one." Sesshomaru left her dressing room, and picked the first dress his eyes fell upon on, and gave it to her. No man other than him is allowed to see her bare skin. Picking up the discarded dress, he gave it to the sales woman to wrap it for him. _

_The dress is only for his eyes to see._

_o.O.o_

"_Relax! Everything will be okay." Indeed was a good idea to change her attire. Her new dress was simple, decent, nothing inappropriate revealed to the eyes. If she was so nervous wearing her new attire, he didn't want to imagine how she would have been with that dress on. He doubted she would have climbed off his car._

"_It's my first time attending to such fancy party. I am nervous."_

"_You have no reason to feel like this. And is fancy not at all. It's just a fundraising for orphans. Beside, here you will see many faces you know." _

"_Sesshomaru, I am not part of this rich world. I can see these women looking at me like I am a pest of something; and I am here only for five minutes. They don't agree with my presence here."_

"_What they think is irrelevant. You shouldn't pay attention to their words. It pays no matter what they think."_

"_Sesshomaru, promise me you will never leave me alone all night. I am afraid that I will make a mistake if left alone and embarrass you."_

"_Leave you alone never crossed my mind." At the beat of the music, he took the lithe woman in the middle of the ballroom into a dance. In that night all knew Sesshomaru's heart was won by that woman._

* * *

Without her on his side, this place feels cold, un-welcomed. Just one hour he will stay before making his leave. He will make sure to give his check for the sickly children, and leave before any woman from here to try hitting on him. Two years he did his best to avoid their advances. They were the predators, he the prey.

"Takahashi-san" hearing the voice, Sesshomaru recognized it immediately.

_Damn. Can't she leave me alone? Just find an excuse and leave Sesshomaru._

"Mrs…"

"Miss Takenori Maria. You can call me Maria." Six months ago, to the high society was introduced a new person, a woman who shortly became Sesshomaru's nightmare. For six months, this new members tries to catch his attention, to make him hers.

The moment his eyes fell on her, he could see similarities with another woman to whose charms once he gave up. Takenori was similar with Meiya. Instinctively he felt repulsion for her.

_Never look at a woman as Meiya ever again_. He told to himself when his world crushed down.

"Takahashi-san, will you dance with me?"

"I apologize but I can't. My dances are reserved for my partner." _And now you need to find a partner and coax her to play along. Nice job Sesshomaru! Couldn't you say you need to leave?_

"Why are you lying? I know you came alone. You are single aren't you?"

"Sorry I am late!" this voice he could recognize with anywhere. Turning his gaze to where the sound was coming from, his visage was filled with her. She was here, his Rin was here.

* * *

The only parties she liked to attend where only the ones from the gallery, where she felt comfortable. She didn't like to stay too much at the charitable parties. The reason she attended was due to the children; she wanted to do something for them. If this reason wouldn't have existed she would never have attended to one.

"She's in there, she's waiting for you." the voice woke her up from her daze. She was about to meet the person who strongly denied her existence in this fancied world. Truth, the last time when they meet she was gentler; however Rin could never forget the cold shoulder she got from the woman.

"Thank you Suikotsu-san."

"I have someone to meet and cannot come in with you. Beside I doubt she wants me there too. She really wanted to talk with you. Don't know what but she said it's important. If she's mean to you tell me about it."

"It's okay. I am sure your wife will do me no harm."

Being left alone, Rin gathered her courage and opened the wooden door. Hearing the sound of the door cracking open, the other woman, a woman passed to her thirties, turned around to welcome her visitor.

"Welcome Rin! I have been waiting for you!"

"Good evening Yura-san! I was surprised to hear words from you. Thank you for the invitation!"

"You're too modest. I should be the one thanking you. Despite the way I treated you in the beginning you helped me when I asked your help. Thanks to you, Suikotsu is having some sort of relationship with his half brother."

A year ago Rin was surprised to see Yura, the woman who never lost any occasion to make nasty comments about her person, at her door, asking for help. In an instant, the imposing, apparently cold woman, turned into a mere human being, capable of feelings.

"I thought it's better if Bankotsu will let the hard feelings to go, and try to have a relationship with his other family. For many years he harbored hatred for his biological father, and the members of his family. It was time for him to move on, and prove to be better than them."

"No matter what the reason, thank you! Our lives it's better since then. But that's not the reason I wanted you here. Yesterday it arrive the tea set you made; it's wonderful. I am sure it will sell well. But that's not the reason I wanted you here either. Why don't you take a seat next to me?"

Soft clicks made by her shoes heard inside the spacious room while she made her way to the cushioned seat.

"The reason why I wanted you at this party is because of Sesshomaru."

"What?" her eyes almost left her sockets. Yura was the last person she expected to talk about it. "Why?"

"Sesshomaru often talks with Suikotsu, and Suikotsu talks with me too. I am sure Sesshomaru wants those discussions to be private but my husband cannot say no to me. I – " Yura took a deep breath, unknown to her how to approach the subject.

Can she, the woman who disliked Rin to the core, giving love advice to Rin? The whole situation was too strange. If the places would be switched she will just leave the room not looking back.

"I am sure that I am surprising you. I bet you never see it happen – having a discussion about Sesshomaru. It's strange for me too."

"Indeed." She wanted to get away from here; she prayed for someone to interrupt them, and she to dash out the room.

"Despite the fact that our dear ones were close, business partner, and met often outside work, we never became close. I disliked you. Do you know why?"

_Oh Kami, do we need to talk about that? _"I guess because of my humble origins. Most women didn't like me. They said I am using him for fame. Some changed their mind, but some are the same."

"You're wrong. You know that I and Sesshomaru was a couple in University?" Rin's breath stopped. "For four years we were called the best couple."

"I – " Rin wanted to get out of here. She didn't want to hear this woman saying to her how appealing to the public eyes they were.

"But we weren't in love with each other. I realized this when I accepted without thinking twice at my marriage proposal. And I knew he's not in love with me when I have told him about my upcoming marriage and he just said ok."

"I did not know that. I don't know what to say."

"You need to say nothing at all. That's not the reason I disliked you. It was because my husband likes you, and not me his wife. My marriage with him was decided by our parents – both parties had something to win. I did not have feelings for him, nor he for me. But when I have heard him, more than once how lovely you're, than anyone is fortunate to have you by his side, I felt jealous and gave you a cold shoulder. At that time I mistook his liking for you as love."

"But you and Suikotsu are one of the most envied couple. You're madly in love with each other."

"Now we're. We weren't like that in the beginning. What got us close was our first child. When she was born sick, he blamed himself a lot. he blamed himself for not taking better care of me during my pregnancy. A sad event got us closer; we developed feelings for each other, and find out we have things in common. Later, he discovered he likes children very much, and this is the reason I am pregnant for the third time. Also, he gave up having affairs."

"What?"

"You did not know? He had so many affairs that I even lost count of them. I got rid of them each time I knew about ones existence; though I doubt he tried much to hide them. At that time I didn't have feelings for him and I still didn't allow him to trample on me. I am very mad on you Rin. You allowed that tramp to trifle with you, your name. You should have got rid of that whore the moment you find out about her existence. You should have fought for your man. If I could do it for a man I had no feelings for at that time, you could have done it for the man you were in love with."

"I had no idea what to do. I was afraid to ask him; I was afraid to find out that I became nothing for him. I regret my mistakes."

"What is in the past will stay in the past. However I want to know about now. Will you take him back, or will you let another tramp take him away from you?"

"I don't understand." Yura stood up, heading towards the wooded door. Opening the door slightly ajar she turned her gaze to Rin.

"Come, I want to show you something." The moment Rin stood next to Yura, the latter started talking. "Do you see the woman dressed in red? The one whose chest is spilling out? I can swear she's a copy of that tramp from your past. Around a year ago she married a very old man; I think he was around 80. Few months later he died, and his young wife inherited everything. She's still wearing her deceased husband's name: Takenori."

"Why are you telling me about her?"

"For months she's after Sesshomaru." Air stopped filling her lungs. "She wants to make him husband number 2. He avoided her, and even gave her signals he's not interested in her; she's too dumb to catch the message. Will you let this woman have what's rightfully yours? When will you fight for what's yours? Look, she spotted him and heads to where he is. What will you do?"

* * *

_What shall I do? _Her eyes were still on that woman, the woman dressed in red. Rin saw her heading to Sesshomaru's direction, and even see how that woman tried to flirt with him. He was uncomfortable around the woman; anyone could tell, except that woman. Rin let her body respond by itself. She knew where her steps are heading her. Now she was so close that she could even hear them. _He doesn't like her. _She smiled at the thought. No matter how much that woman would throw to his feet he cared not at all. _This woman should know he belongs to me._

"Sorry for being late!" hearing her voice, his look turned immediately on her. For a moment he looked surprised. "My make-up took more than I thought." Rin stood on his side, her arm hooking around his own. "I missed only few minutes and you're already attacked by women. Why?"

"I was telling this lady here that I am not alone. She thought I am lying."

"You aren't. Hi, I am Harada Rin; Sesshomaru's partner for this night and for many nights now on. And you're?"

The show displayed by this unknown woman displeased Takenori. She watched this man from afar for so many months, her eyes seeing not this woman ever before. A rival she thought will never have. She was wrong.

"Takenori Maria. Nice to meet you, Harada-san!" she stretched her hand for a shake, Rin however refusing to do the same.

"Takenori-san, I would appreciate if you would leave my man alone. He will never be available for you. He's mine only."

"I apologize, Harada-san. My intentions towards Sesshomaru were probably misunderstood. I never tried to hit on him."

"That's a good thing; because you will never have him. Beside, he has eyes only for me. Personally I think it's shameful for a woman to chase a man who constantly rejects her." silently Sesshomaru was watching these two women interact. They were having a battle; one for his heart. His heart jolted in joy by hearing his beloved words.

She thought at him as her possession.

* * *

_several days later_

"Hello" Rin stopped working when her phone buzzed, and answered her cell phone.

"_Rin-chan I need a favor to ask!" _

"Kagome – "

"_I need you to check on Sesshomaru. I think he's sick." _Seeing Sesshomaru? No, she doesn't want to. A week had passed since she technically chased that woman away and claimed he's hers, and he didn't even ask her out. She put herself on a silver plate and he didn't take it. She won't be first to make the first step.

"Sesshomaru never gets sick. If this is your new way to bring us together learn that it won't work." She won't fall again for this woman's tricks.

"I am not joking Rin-chan. When I visited him yesterday at his office he looked pale. And minutes before Momo called me and said Sesshomaru left home early. According to her, he didn't look well. I truly think he's sick."

"Why don't you check on him?" she still didn't want to see him. Only by hearing his name, her mind flew back to that night a week ago. She couldn't forget the grin he had the whole night.

"_Thank you!" he whispered into her ear. "I thought she will never leave."_

"_You're welcome. When I had seen you looking to pitiful I had to do something. I couldn't ignore your help's scream."_

"_That woman is a pain. I rejected her in any way possible and she didn't even dodge. If I would have known she would back away if another woman appears I would have asked your help earlier. You were really something else; you were like a lioness protecting her piece of meat. I am flattered."_

And when he called her afterwards he friendzoned her. _He must have a sick pleasure to tease me. _

"I would if I could. I have an important appointment which cannot be missed. The only one left it's you."

"Fine. Turning a favor back it's normal. He once took care of me when I have been sick; I will do the same. I hate to own something to that man."

* * *

_Her head throbbed; she felt like someone hit her head with a hammer. How much she wants her head to feel better, and her empty stomach to be filled. She was too sick to move, too sick to cook, too sick to even chew. If she would have known this will happen she wouldn't have jumped in that pool. _

_She blamed him._

_It was his fault for catching a cold. Summer colds were the worst._

_She turned around on her bed, her mind fixed on various foods. Unable to eat, she decided to sate her hunger with thoughts. _

"_Rin?" a hand was touching her gently. She must be hallucinating; to feel his hand moving up and down her arm. Must be because of her hunger. "Rin, are you okay?" if her mind plays pranks on her, at least she should indulge into it._

"_My nose is running, my head is hurting and I am hungry. I am not okay." _

"_Should I prepare something for you?"_

"_If you want." She felt his lips pressing softly upon her skin, sleep catching her. In her dream he was on her side, taking care of her. Moments later, the same touch touched her feverish skin, waking her up from her dream. _

"_My sleeping beauty should wake and eat something." _

"_Sesshomaru, why did you leave my dream? You should have stayed there; it was good for me there."_

"_I promise to return there after you would have eat and take your medicine."_

"_That's a promise." She paused seeing the food. "I want you to feed me. I am too sick to do it myself." In her perfect dream world he will pick up the spoon and feed her. She wanted to be pampered by this man. _

"_Okay." He took the spoon and dipped it in the food. "Say ah – " It tasted good. _

"_You know – " They were half way through the food, words she never would have said while being healthy wanted to slip out through her lips. She was in a dream; she was allowed to say them. "I fell for you the first time when I met you. I was afraid of getting hurt so I played hard to get. A part of me was happy that you gave me attention because I liked you, but the other one was annoyed. If you wanted to woo me you shouldn't have stalk me. You even went as far as adopting a kitty to draw me into you. If I wouldn't have known you're a mentally sane person with no reason to hurt me, I would have screamed for help and asked a restrain order."_

"_You – "_

"_I knew you hate cats. To spare that kitty being your pet I suggested you to give it to be someone else's pet. It was the best for the kitty, not for your carpets, or furniture." _

"_It's okay for you to confess these to me?"_

"_Of course. Because this is a dream. When I will wake up none of these would have happened."_

"_Then, my sleeping beauty shall sleep." _

_*several hours later_

"_Good morning my love? Have you had a good dream?" Rin froze. In the middle of her kitchen her lover was, cooking. _

"_Sesshomaru you're here? Since when?" _

"_My sleeping beauty shall not be worried about it. This man merely took responsibility over what he facilitated. Shouldn't I have look over my lover when she's sick?" _

_Sleeping beauty? In her dream she was called like that. Many times. To the man in her dream she confessed her hidden thoughts. That was a dream isn't it?_

"_What I said yesterday – "_

"_Didn't that happen in your dream?"_

"_Oh shit!"_

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" she burst inside his apartment, her eyes searching for him. She found him laying in the living room, on his couch, a hand covering his eyes. "Are you okay?" she kneeled beside him, her fingers gently touching his face. "You look pale. You really are sick."

"Rin – "

"Shh… you shouldn't speak. I will call a doctor and everything will be fine. I will take good care of you."

"I love you Rin!"


End file.
